Crystallize
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: For years everyone had called Candlehead an airhead or derpy or stupid. Everyone thought she was just a spacey lacky. But when Vanellope, Rancis and Taffyta make a discovery about her, it might change their view on Candlehead - forever. WARNING: Vanilla Candles in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Yay new story! So I don't think this has ever been done before, so yeah I'm not gonna spoil it. Um, enjoy! **

Prologue

Candlehead POV 

"_Do you wish to train under my wing?" Isao-sama asked me.  
"Yes" I said keeping my head bowed.  
"Are you willing to spend hours simply training?" He asked.  
"Yes" I said.  
"Then take up your sword. Let us begin" He said. I smiled and stood, holding my bushido sword in reverse grip. I had always preferred reverse grip over the normal grip. _

_OooOOOooO _

"_Focus Hotaru-san! Focus" Master barked at me while I did a handstand with my eyes closed. My arms were starting to quiver from the effort of holding myself up. I swayed then fell.  
"Ah!" I exclaimed as I fell onto my back. I looked up and saw Isao standing over me.  
"Sorry Isao-sama" I apologized to my master.  
"Do not apologize Hotaru-san" He said "Everyone makes mistakes"  
I nodded feeling thankful Isao was so forgiving.  
"Now, again" He said and I inwardly groaned but went back to trying to perfect a headstand.  
"Isao-sama, why do I even need to do this?" I asked him and he chuckled as I got into my headstand again.  
"Because Hotaru-san, you have no balance" He said and to demonstrate his point he tapped my foot with his hand and I went over again. I shot him a glare but he just chuckled amused and made me get up and into a headstand again. _

_OooOOOooO _

"_You are focusing too much what is right in front of you Hotaru-san" Isao said as I blocked a blow with from his sword.  
"What do you mean?" I asked and he smiled.  
"If you weren't completely focused on blocking my sword, you would have noticed this" he said and I felt his foot hook around the inside of my leg and pull me off balance. I fell backwards into the dirt. He chuckled at my bemused face.  
"You must see all, the past, the present and the future" He said and I stood up.  
"_Hai_, Isao-sama" I said and nodded my head. _

_OooOOOooO _

"_Good, very good" Isao-sama complimented me as I blocked the blows from the dummy whom had arms. I punched, blocked and kicked, and smiled inwardly to myself when I saw Isao-sama nodding proudly at me. _

_OooOOOooO_

_I blocked each of Isao-sama's blows with ease. My years of training were paying off. Then I saw an opening, I kicked Isao's knee then when bent down a little I jumped up and kicked him in the face. He fell backwards into the dirt and I kneeled on his chest, my blade at his throat. He smiled and I got off of him.  
"Good job Hotaru- _sama_" He said and I beamed.  
"I-I'm a master now?" I stammered and he nodded. Tossing all courtesies aside I ran up and hugged Isao-sama. He hugged me back a little hesitantly.  
"Now remember, a master can still learn" he said and I nodded.  
"_Kore made gakushuu wo teishi suru koto ga deki masu, watashi ha oboe te I masu_" I confirmed and he smiled_

I opened my eyes and looked down at my sword. Elegant and dangerous at the same time. I knew Isao-sama had taught me well but he wasn't around anymore. I don't know who killed him outside of his game, but I had sworn to find whoever did it and make them pay.

I glanced outside to the racers and chuckled. If they knew my secret they'd probably keel over from shock. But I had kept it a secret for fifteen years, and I didn't plan to tell them- not yet.

I hid my blade in my kart and headed to the Random Roster race. _After _I thought _after the race Hotaru-sama will appear again. _ I smiled, the knowledge I knew many things that Taffyta and well, all the racers didn't know, made putting up with their taunts that I'm an airhead or derpy tolerable.

**So Candlehead's got a BIG secret…. **

Japanese 

_Kore made gakushuu wo teishi suru koto ga deki masu, watashi ha oboe te I masu_- You can never stop learning, I remember

_Hai_- Yes

_Hotaru (__Candlehead's name)_- Firefly or lightning bug


	2. Chapter 1: For Whom the Bell Tolls

**Thanks to** **ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe,** **The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681 and I support PewDieCry for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**Did you guys like the prologue? I hope so, anyways prepare for Candlehead to kick some ass in this chapter. Oh and I'm aware that people right now are like: 'Wtf? Candlehead's a swordsman, what?' next chapter will explain all. **

**So with no further a due I present chapter 1! **

Chapter 1: For Whom the Bell Tolls  
_On they fight, for the right, yes but who's to say? For a hill men would kill. Why? They do not know. Stiffened wounds test their pride_

Vanellope POV 

The Random Roster Race ended with me in first, Taffyta in second, Rancis in third, and Candlehead in fourth and so on and so forth. As always we all congratulated each other at the finish line but Candlehead didn't even get out of her kart. She pulled up beside us.  
"See you guys later!" Candlehead said and sped off to the exit. It was then I realized something.  
"That's weird" I said out loud. Taffyta and Rancis looked at me funny.  
"What is?" Taffyta asked.  
"Have you ever noticed that every day after the Random Roster Race, Candlehead takes off and doesn't return for like three hours?" I said and they looked at me thoughtfully.  
"Huh, I never noticed" Rancis said  
"That's because your face is always stuck to your mirror Pretty Boy" I taunted and he huffed indignantly "Still though, does anyone know where she goes?"  
"No, I don't think so" Taffyta said "Wow, that _is _weird"  
"I think we should follow her!" I exclaimed "All spy like y'know?"  
"Why not?" Rancis said and Taffyta shrugged.

We hopped into our cars and sped off to find our secretive friend.

I looked all-around Game Central Station and didn't see her.  
"Ugh! How hard is it to find someone with a _candle _on their _head_?" I exclaimed.  
"Maybe we should ask someone?" Taffyta suggested.  
"Yeah probably" I said and walked over to one of the Street Fighters guys.

"Hey have you seen a racer with a candle on her head?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled.  
"Oh you mean Hotaru-sama? She's probably at the tournament in the game Samurai Sword Showdown" He said "Speaking of I need get there! I've got money on Hisao-sama! I think Hotaru-sama is finally gonna get whooped!"

He ran off and I stood there dumbfounded. _Hotaru-sama? Who in the heck is that?! _I thought.  
"Who's Hotaru-sama?" Taffyta asked and I looked over to where the street fighter guy was running to. _Samurai Sword Showdown…. _  
"We're going to find out. Come on" I said and we walked over to Samurai Sword Showdown.

When we stepped off the train it felt like we had been teleported to Japan. I looked over and saw the middle was a cracked pavement courtyardish looking place. There was a door on each short side of it and one each long side were stands jam packed with all sorts of characters. We ran over and managed to get some good seats in the middle of the stands.

Suddenly the lights went out and one light shone on an announcer.  
"Welcome to the Showdown!" He yelled into a microphone and the crowd cheered "Let's get to the fights hmm?" the crowd cheered louder "Alright! On this side of the courtyard" he said gesturing to the left "We have Hisao-sama!"  
A huge man with a six pack and a fearsome looking Japanese sword walked out of the gate. I looked at Rancis and Taffyta.  
"Man, I feel bad for whoever's fighting _that _guy" Rancis said.  
"And one this side our reigning champion!" I won't lie in saying I wasn't excited, I leaned forward in my seat "Hotaru-sama!"

Out of the gate walked-  
"Candlehead?!" I exclaimed. It was definitely Candlehead. Hisao-sama laughed.  
"_kanojixyo desu ka?! dare watashi ha tatakatte iru desu ka? Watashi no yubi no ma kanojixyo ima wo kamikudaku koto ga dekiru!_" Hisao-sama said and laughed throatily. Candlehead's normally care-free face contorted in rage.  
"_Chixekku de anata no shiri wo bakkuappu, koto ha deki__mase n anata no kuchi, genkin ari mase n_" She said snidely and the crowd laughed hard.  
"Do you know what she said?" I asked Taffyta.  
"Sorry no, I don't speak Japanese" She said but the guy sitting next us chuckled lightly.  
"He made fun of her and she said: Don't cash checks with your mouth that you can't back up with your ass" He said and laughed again "This is gonna be a good fight!"  
I glanced at Taffyta and Rancis worried.  
"You sure? I mean she's kind of, tiny" I said and he looked at me like I had grown another head.  
"There's a reason she the champion" He said "Just watch the fight"

"Ready, set, fight!" The announcer yelled and the lights went on. For minute or two Candlehead and Hisao just kind of stared each other down, but then Candlehead ran forward jumped in the air and their blades slammed against each other. Candlehead was a blur of movement. I saw her suddenly land in front of him and kick his knee. He crumpled and she kicked him in the head. He slammed onto his back and she stood over him, her blade that she held backwards, at the ready in case he tried to stand.  
"Still think you could crush me easily, _watashino tomodach?_" She said and smirked at him. As she turned around to walk back to her side though he got up with his blade raised to strike her down.  
"Candlehead!" I yelped involuntarily. But the racer didn't even blink an eye as she turned around quickly and blocked his blow. I saw her face change into a mixture of rage and disappointment. Somehow she twisted her blade in a way that completely disarmed Hisao. She then held her sword in a position that if he moved in any wrong way she could gut him easily.  
"Where's your honor, Hisao-_san_?" She snapped at him. I collective gasp went throughout the crowd. I had feeling calling someone who's a –sama, a –san was really bad. He glowered at her but put his hands up in surrender. A smile traced Candlehead's lips and she sheathed her blade.

Only Hisao wasn't going down _still, _the minute Candlehead sheathed her blade he punched her so hard she went flying into a wall. She hit the wall then fell to the floor - not moving. Hisao smirked and walked over to her. My breath hitched as he leaned down to pick her up. He picked her up by the collar of her jacket and held her up high for everyone to see.  
"Oh no" I whispered but then suddenly Candlehead's eyes snapped open and she swung herself forward and flipped onto his arm. The stunned man didn't react fast enough. She ran on his arm to his shoulders and then wrapped her arms around his neck. I didn't realize what she was doing until Hisao-sama started gasping like a fish and trying to get her off of him. She was suffocating him! To her credit though she held on. Finally Hisao slowly sunk to his knees and then to the ground. Candlehead then got off of him and felt his neck. She nodded and patted his back.  
"Good fight _yuujin_" She said and the crowd applauded her. She dipped her head to the crowd then went to her side of the courtyard.

I stared at her shocked.  
"Did Candlehead just….?" I said  
"Kick a man's ass, who's three times bigger than her?" Rancis finished for me "Umm, yeah"

The battles that followed that one were similar and Candlehead won every single battle. I sat there in a stunned stupor. I couldn't believe it! Candlehead, _Candlehead_ was a master in sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat!  
"Thank you all for coming to the Showdown!" The announcer suddenly said "See you all tomorrow!"  
"We've got to get out of here before Candlehead sees us!" I yelped and grabbed Rancis and Taffyta's hands. I glitched out of the stands and to the exit. We sprinted back into Sugar Rush, hopped into our go-karts and sped away from the exit to my castle.

Once we walked in I turned around and looked at Rancis and Taffyta.  
"CANDLEHEAD'S A FUDGING NINJA!" I yelled. They exchanged a glance.  
"Well she not an ninja per se-" Rancis started but I cut him off.  
"I know that! But she's a fudging sword master!" I exclaimed "How did I not know this?"  
"Because it was supposed to be a secret" I turned and Taffyta shrugged "That's got to be it. Why else wouldn't she tell us?"  
I shook my head.  
"You're right. Alright don't tell anyone or her that we know" I said "I want to talk to her first"  
"Okay, but if I were you I'd try not to insult her" Rancis said and made a slashing motion with his hand. I rolled my eyes and they walked off.

I glanced out my window and saw Candlehead pull up to her house. _Hotaru-sama… _

Japanese

_kanojixyo desu ka?! dare watashi ha tatakatte iru desu ka? Watashi no yubi no ma kanojixyo ima wo kamikudaku koto ga dekiru! -_ Her?! That's who I'm fighting? I could crush her right now between my fingers!

_Yuujin_- Friend/friends

_watashino tomodach-_ My friend

_Chixekku de anata no shiri wo bakkuappu, koto ha deki mase n anata no kuchi, genkin ari mase n- _Don't cash checks with your mouth, that you can't back up with your ass


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis1541 and ilypandaz for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**Yay mores! Lots more, stuff shall be explained in this chapter. Not too much action ;) **

Chapter 2: Secrets  
_This time don't need another perfect lie; don't care if critics ever jump in line. I'm gonna give all my secrets away…_

Candlehead POV

I was standing in my kitchen trimming my bon-bonsai tree, after the arcade had closed when suddenly someone knocked on my door. I stopped trimming and looked at the door with an eyebrow raised. _No one ever knocks on my door... _I thought  
"Candlehead you in there?" My eyebrow rose higher. _Vanellope? Why is Vanellope here?_ I thought  
"Yeah I'm in here" I said "The door's open, come on in. I'm in the kitchen"

Vanellope walked in and I saw her admiring my house.  
"Japanese influence?" She asked  
"Yuppers, I've always been fond of Japanese style. So what brings you here?" I asked  
"Oh, um nothing, just erm" She stammered and I turned around eyeing her curiously. I noticed she had taken a seat at the kitchen table and was avoiding direct eye contact with me. She was nervous.  
"Just curious if you did anything interesting last night" She said casually. I smiled knowingly and turned back to my bon-bonsai tree. I thought last night when I was fighting Hisao-sama I heard someone call out my name, my _racing_ name. I now knew who called it out.

"Y'know I'm not gonna stab you with my sword just because you upset me. I took an oath never to harm anyone that isn't trained in the ways of the sword" I said  
"What? Who said anything about swords?" She said panicked. I shook my head.  
"Last night when I was fighting I could have sworn I heard someone call out my racer name, which is odd because no one outside of Sugar Rush knows me by Candlehead, only Hotaru-sama. Any idea who called it out?" I asked sarcastically and turned back to Vanellope. She bowed her head in defeat.

"Sorry" She said and I shook my head.  
"Don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize for" I said and sat down at the table "You're just horrible at acting"  
"True but, but I can't believe it! I mean you're a sword master!" She exclaimed.  
"What's not to believe?" I asked her.  
"Well it's just...You've always seemed a few cupcakes short of a picnic so" She said cautiously and i rolled my eyes.  
"It's called 'acting'. It's a magical thing that I'm really good at" I said and laughed mirthlessly.  
"Why act? And how are you a swordsman?" She asked and i smirked.  
"Before you came to rule Sugar Rush, King Candy banned racers from leaving Sugar Rush. But I was never one for rules per se, I was curious about what lay outside of Sugar Rush" I said and paused to think about what I was going to say.  
"What does this have to do with anything?" She asked.  
"Patience Vanellope-san" I said and she pouted childishly "As I was saying; I was never one for rules so I snuck out one time. I tried to stay low-key, staying on the outskirts of the crowds. But I saw a pair of graham bears and in fear I ran into the entrance of the game I happened to be nearby. This game was Samurai Sword Showdown. I stopped running when I hit the train station. That's where I met Isao-sama, the master who trained me. Or I saw him"  
"What do you mean?" She asked i chuckled.  
"The man had a Fu Manchu-beard combo and a sword strapped to his side! I wasn't going to approach him outright. I was wary" I said and she nodded "But curiosity had gotten the best of me again and the next day I entered Samurai Sword Showdown. You don't know it but there's an entire village in the game besides the courtyard where we fight. I was fascinated."  
I smiled before continuing  
"I had heard Minty Zaki talking about Japan and occasionally even speaking Japanese but seemingly going into Japan was surreal. That where I saw Isao-sama fighting with his sword. He was amazing. Blocking, parrying, switching between techniques and styles. I was amazed. I found myself sneaking out every day to watch him. That's why I kept up the idiot act. No one expects much from an idiot or for them to do much. People smile and wave but no one goes up to an idiot and asks them what they're going to do after the arcade closes. I needed that freedom, especially when Isao-sama caught me watching him" I said.  
"What did he do when he caught you?" Vanellope asked me intrigued.

"Well he scared the hell out of me, yelling at me in Japanese but once he realized that 1) I didn't speak Japanese and 2) I was terrified, he took pity on me and asked me why I was there. And I told him the truth, that I was fascinated with the sword fighting. So he said I could come watch, he said that I should've come to him in the first place so that he wouldn't have had to yell at me. That was when he asked my name and I told him it was Candlehead. He looked very thoughtful when I told him that. So a few days went by and I realized I wanted to actually do the sword fighting. Isao-sama being the good-natured soul he was, took me under his wing. He taught me everything I know" I said thoughtfully "He gave me the name Hotaru because it means firefly and he said that I'm like a firefly; quick and bright. He told me that I really wasn't an idiot, that I was smart" I paused "He was a good man"  
"That's past tense" Vanellope said grimly "What happened?"

"Isao-sama was like the leader of Samurai Sword Showdown, so when Hero's Duty got plugged in he went to greet the game. This was after he granted me the title of Hotaru-sama" I said. For once Vanellope didn't giggle at the word 'duty'  
"Can I ask real quick, what does -san and -sama mean?" Vanellope interrupted. I sighed but nodded  
"-sama is someone who is a higher rank than you, -san is a lower rank. That is why students are called -san and masters are called -sama" I explained.  
"Oh" Vanellope said. I shook my head at her ignorance but then continued with my story.  
"So as I was saying Isao-sama went to greet the new game and I was going with him but I decided I needed to have my sword with me. So I told him I'd catch up and then I went to get my sword" I paused again  
"What happened?" Vanellope asked and i took a breath to steady myself  
"I went back and saw several of the Hero's Duty's soldiers huddled around something. I ran over and saw lying on the ground - dead - was Isao-sama. Sargent Calhoun blamed a cy-bug, saying that it stabbed him with it two forelegs through the chest, but I knew better. Isao-sama was killed with twin blades stabbed through his chest at the same time. That's why I attend the Showdown every night, I attend in hopes that one night I will finally meet the man with two blades; so I can avenge Isao-sama" I said bitterly.  
"You want to kill somebody?!" Vanellope exclaimed.  
"Relax Vanellope-san, I want to kill him in his game so he can know what death is like but regenerate" I said simply "I hope to teach him a lesson nothing more nothing-"  
"Hotaru-sama! Come out you coward!" My eyes widened  
"_Nanidesu ka?_ Hisao-sama?" I said softly and ran out to my front room to look out my window.

Sure enough that idiot was out there yelling for me to come out.  
"What is that idiot doing?" I growled angrily.  
"Isn't that guy the one you last night?" Vanellope asked and I nodded "What are you going to do?"  
"Tell him to run off" I said, tied my sword to my side and ran outside.

"Hisao-sama! What the hell are you doing in my game?!" I yelled at him. He was facing the chocolate fountain but turned and faced me.  
"You! You disgraced my honor!" He snapped at me and I laughed  
"_Watashino tomodach_, you didn't need my help disgracing your honor" I said snidely and crossed my arms.  
"Haaaa!" He yelled and ran at me. I shifted into a stance and as he swung his sword downward at me and I jumped the side kicking him in the face due to his still hunched over position. I stood in a battle stance behind him.  
"Leave now Hisao, you are on my turf. If I kill you here you won't regenerate" I threatened him.  
"You cannot kill me! I was trained by the best of the best" He said and I laughed.  
"Leave now Hisao" I repeated and turned away from him "You are not worth my time"  
"You are just like Isao-sama! A coward!" He called after me. I froze dead in my tracks, rage starting to flow in my veins

"Did i hit a nerve Hotaru-sama?" He asked snidely. With lightning speed I unsheathed my sword, ran from where I was, jumped in the air and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and I dropped to the ground and swept his feet out from under him. His back hit the floor and I had my sword to his throat in a matter of second.  
"IF YOU _EVER _DISGRACE ISAO-SAMA'S NAME AGAIN I _WILL _CUT OUT YOUR TOUNGE!" I screeched in Hisao's face "_Rikai deki masu ka_? Hisao-sama?"  
"_Hai_" He answered with eyes stretched wide in fear. I stood up and sheathed my sword.  
"_Yoi_, now _leave_" I snarled at him. He nodded and speed-limped away.

"_Baka_" I said under my breath watching him go "_Baka" _  
"_Nihongo wo hanasuka?" _I turned and saw it was Minty Zaki talking to me.  
"_Hai_, _rixyuuchixyou_" I answered simply.  
"_Dono you ni desu ka?!" _She asked.  
"It's a long story" I answered then saw every racer was staring at me shocked "I was trained in the ways of bushido. Samurai sword fighting by my master Isao-sama. I've been keeping it a secret for years now. Now if you'll excuse me thanks to Hisao-sama's unplanned visit I am late for the Showdown"  
I walked to my kart and hopped inside it.  
"If you have any questions ask Vanellope. Oh and don't expect me to return for a week or two" I said then drove off, leaving a stunned crowd of racers behind me.

Japanese 

_Nanidesu ka?- _What the heck?

_Watashino tomodach_- My friend

_Rikai deki masu ka?- _Understand?

_Hai_- Yes

_Yoi- _Good

_Baka_- Idiot

_Nihongo wo hanasuka?- _You speak Japanese?

_Hai, rixyuuchixyou- _Yes, fluently

_Dono you ni desu ka?!- _How?!


	4. Chapter 3: Try

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson and Kozaky97 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**So this chapter takes place in Samurai Sword Showdown. So think Japan, or even better go watch The Karate Kid II, which takes place in Okinawa **

Chapter 3: Try  
_Just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You've gotta get up _

Candlehead POV 

"_Ichi!"_ I yelled and punched forward. The class of students I was teaching mimicked my movements  
"_Ni!_" They yelled back as we retracted our fists  
"_San!_" I yelled and punched forward again  
"_Shi!_" The class yelled and retracted  
"_Go!_" Punch  
"_Roku!_" Retract  
"_Shichi!_" Punch  
"_Hachi!_" Retract  
"_Kyū!_" Punch  
"_Hai!" _I yelled and everyone stopped "Roundhouse kicks, _hai!" _  
Everyone got into their roundhouse kick stance.  
"_Ichi!" _I yelled and kicked.  
"_Ni!" _Everyone yelled back and went back into their stance.  
"_San!" _I yelled and kicked  
"_Shi!_" The class yelled and went back to stance.  
"Candlehead!" I heard Vanellope yell my name. I ignored her.  
"_Go!" _I yelled and kicked.  
"_Roku!_" The class yelled back.  
"_Shichi!_" I yelled and kicked.  
"Hotaru-sama!" Vanellope yelled and I groaned.  
"_Hachi!" _The class yelled and went into their stances.  
"Rest!" I ordered, the class nodded and I bowed to the mat then walked over to where Vanellope was waiting at the side of the mat.

I did a polite half bow to her. Here though she was not a part of this game, she was still a president and therefore was given due respect.  
"Vanellope, what brings you to my dojo?" I asked politely.  
"You obviously" She said and crossed her arms.  
"What do you want me to tell you Vanellope-san? That I'm sorry?" I asked her.  
"No, just why did you leave all of a sudden?" She asked  
"Vanellope, I just told everyone about a secret I've had for fifteen years! They need time to process it and I need time to realize that Hotaru-sama isn't a secret anymore" I explained calmly "That's why I came here; to find my Zen"  
"Why here?" She asked and I looked over my shoulder at the class I was teaching  
"_Kurasu! Kyakka_" I said to them and dipped my head to the class. The class bowed to me and left the dojo. Once they were gone I grabbed my shoes and motioned for Vanellope to walk with me.

"This place is as big a part of me as Sugar Rush is. This place is also like my home, filled with people I know and care about" I explained and motioned to the village around me.  
"_Konnichiha_ Hotaru-sama!" Someone yelled at me from the doorway of one of the houses. I turned in that direction and saw a woman with long black hair, a blue kimono and gentle brown eyes smiling at me.  
"_Konnichiha_ Yuki!" I answered and did a polite half bow to her. I turned back to Vanellope.

"See? That was Yuki, she's the reason I know Japanese, she taught me along with Isao-sama" I said "After a while of Isao-sama teaching me, I started hanging out here. At first the people were not terribly due to the fact I wasn't a part of this game. But after a while of helping them out, learning their culture and ways; I became a part of this game so to speak" I said "I actually wonder if I have a code here. It would explain why I can use _majikku_"  
"_Majikku_?" She asked and I smiled.  
"Magic. In this game magic is like the code that flows through our veins. Their beliefs here lie in the Good gods" I lowered my voice "and the _Shinigami_"  
"The Shini-" She started to say but I clapped a hand over her mouth.  
"Bad luck to say that, we don't say it unless we need to" I said and she nodded. I removed my hand and we continued walking.  
"So the people here believe in superstitious nonsense?" She asked and I glared at her. I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"_Honoo_" I said softly and snapped my fingers. On command dancing above my fingertips was a small flame. Vanellope jumped about two feet in the air.  
"How did you do that?!" She exclaimed and I laughed as I made the flame dance between my fingers.  
"Superstitious nonsense eh?" I asked sarcastically "My specialty in magic is fire. Which is one of the harder ones to master, fire responds to how you feel. If you lose control of your emotions" I snapped my fingers and the flame grew to a small fireball "And fire will react by growing bigger and harder to control" I folded my hands together extinguishing the flame "But if you stay in control of your emotions, fire will bend to your will" I said and opened my hands to show the flame was gone.  
"That is _so _cool!" She exclaimed.  
"It took years of practice just to master that one little flame" I said and shrugged "I'm decent at fire _majikku _but as you know my true skills lie in sword fighting"  
"Wow. I can't believe it" She said.  
"What?" I asked  
"It's just. You. You're so, rounded I guess. You know more than a lot of people" She said and I smiled softly.  
"That's because if you truly want to learn, you must listen with your ears _as well _as your heart" I said and she smiled at me.

"Hotaru-sama! Hotaru-sama!" I turned around to someone yelling my name and saw Kimi running towards me. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing her pink kimono.  
"_Nanidesu ka?" _I said as the little girl stopped running and stood in front of me.  
"Kimi, what's wrong?" I asked her  
"Akihiro and Masaru are fighting again!" She exclaimed.  
"Ugh! Those boys never learn. C'mon let's go _sugu ni!_" I ordered and followed Kimi, Vanellope running closely behind.

Sure enough a crowd of my students had gathered around and I could hear them fighting. I pushed through the crowd and looked at the two boys who were fighting. Akihiro was on the ground and Masaru was on top of him, punching at his face. I stormed over and pulled Masaru off of Akihiro. Before Masaru realized who had pulled him off of Akihiro, he threw a punch at me. I caught his fist in my hand. The minute he realized who I was his face dropped and he dropped his fist to his side. Akihiro got off the ground.  
"Mind telling me why you two were fighting, _again_?" I asked and crossed my arms.  
"Masaru insulted my family! He called them poor and me unworthy of being trained by you!" Akihiro exclaimed.  
"You called me a stuck-up rich boy!" Masaru yelled at him.  
"You are!" Akihiro yelled back. I could tell they were about to start fighting again.  
"Hey!" I yelled and they snapped their attention back to me "I don't care who or why you two were fighting but no more! If I catch you two fighting again, I will break up the fight by more drastic means. Now both of you go sweep the dojo. Now!"  
"Yes Sensei" They said miserably in unison. They walked away and I looked at Kimi.  
"Kimi" I said and the girl looked at me "Thank you for telling me about them. Keep an eye on them for me will you?"  
"_Hai, _Hotaru-sama" She answered and scampered off to follow them.

I chuckled and Vanellope cocked her head at me.  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
"They're _baka, _both of them" I answered and she looked at me funny "Sorry, I keep forgetting you don't know Japanese. _Baka _means idiot"  
"Oh" She shuffled her feet "Hey, um… do you think maybe you could teach me?"  
"Teach you what?" I asked.  
"Japanese" She answered "I'd actually like to be able to understand you"  
"Sure" I said and nodded.

Japanese

_Hai- _Yes

_Ichi, Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, Shichi, Hachi, Kyū_- One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten

_Kurasu! Kyakka_- Class! Dismissed

_Konnichiha- _Hello

_Majikku_- Magic

_Shinigami_- Gods or spirits of death

_Honoo- _Flame

_Nanidesu ka?_- What the heck?

_sugu ni!- _Quickly!


	5. Chapter 4: Hanging By A Moment

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97 and Afiction for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**WARNING: There is a reason I changed the genre slightly**

Chapter 4: Hanging By A Moment  
_Desperate for changing, starving for truth. I'm closer to where I started, chasing after you_

Candlehead POV

I'll admit it. Ever since spending time with Vanellope I found that feelings I had long since hidden for her were..._resurfacing_. Yes, I had feelings for her. Even when she was glitch I never really hated her. Granted I went along with Taffyta's crew and destroyed her kart but, but I couldn't help but admire her when Taffyta was ripping her apart with her words and she stood tall. The way I liked to say it Vanellope was that one who'd always stand up in the face of danger and spit in its eye.

I had a crush on her, a big one. Heck it was probably the only reason I put up with how badly she butchered Japanese and hadn't slapped her to the Wack-a-Mole and back because of it. Now with that being said, Vanellope had gotten okay at understanding Japanese but her pronunciation still needed work. But either way I got giddy whenever she came to visit me in SSS. I waited at the entrance for her for Pete's sake.

I smiled to myself as I waited for Vanellope. I was going to show her one of my more sacred places in Samurai Sword Showdown. As I stood by the entrance I rubbed my sword's hilt, the cool metal calming me some.  
"_Konnichiha_ Candlehead!" I jumped slightly at Vanellope's voice but smiled when I saw her.  
"Hey you finally said it right!" I exclaimed "Great job _Omae_"  
"Are you ever gonna tell me what that means?" She asked and pouted some.  
"Nope" I said and smiled smugly "Now c'mon we got places to go _Omae!_"  
"Okay where we going?" She asked and I smiled knowingly.  
"I'm not telling you" I said in a sing-song voice. Vanellope rolled her eyes and I motioned her to follow me.

We walked through the village and I smiled as people greeted Vanellope as though she was one of them. We walked straight out to the outskirts of town and I saw Vanellope approaching the forest that separated the village from the mountain range and other villages.  
"Ah, not that way _Omae_. We stay away from there" I said and walked over to her in front of the forest.  
"Why?" She asked  
"That's _the Seishin Shinrin_, it separates us from most of the other villages but it's also where the Gods and Spirits live" I explained "We stay off their turf and they stay off ours"  
"Why do you avoid the spirit's land?" She asked  
"Because not all spirits are good" I answered and started to walk away "Come along _Omae_"

"Hey how big is this game anyways?" She asked when we were almost to where I was leading.  
"Eh, probably slightly bigger than Sugar Rush. Just like how Sugar Rush has several tracks SSS has several places to fight" I explained "We're here"  
"We're whe-oh..." She started then gasped. Down below us was a valley that had a pond with small house and dock right on the edge of it and cherry blossoms surrounded the place. I smiled at Vanellope's awestruck face.  
"Wh-what is this place?" She asked still awestruck.  
"This _Omae_, is where Isao-sama trained me. He called it _Heiwa no Basho_, the Place of Peace" I said "This is where I live when I stay here"  
"It's amazing" She said and I smiled at her, blushing slightly.  
"_Arigatou_" I thanked her  
"_Douitashimashite_" She said with a little struggle. I smiled and we walked down the hill we were on into the valley.

"As I've said this is where Isao-sama trained me" I said and gestured to the grassy clearing right of the house "Over there is where he taught me how to fight with and without a sword" I walked onto the dock, took off my shoes and sat at the edge "And this is where we meditated"  
"Wow, this place must be really special to you" She said and sat down next to me.  
"Yeah it is. I only let a select few people come in here. You being one of them" I said. She nodded and smiled mischieviously at me. Then before I could react she shoved me into the pond.

"Ah!" Was all I could say before going underwater. I swam back to the surface and looked up at my head.  
"My candle!" I yelped seeing my flame had been extinguished, I glared at Vanellope who was laughing her head off. I swam over and grabbed her foot.  
"Let's see how you like it!" I said angrily and pulled her into the water.  
"Whoa!" She yelled before falling in. She swam to the surface and spat some water out at me.  
"You!" I yelled playfully and splashed her. She smiled wickedly at me.  
"Ha! You're gonna regret that!" She yelled back and we got into a huge splash fight.

After several minutes of just splashing each other, we dragged ourselves onto the dock still laughing. We collapsed onto our backs and I looked at Vanellope.  
"Okay, that was fun" I said breathlessly.  
"Uh-huh" Vanellope agreed and chuckled. I sat up and pulled off my hat and undid my pigtails so my hair could dry. I noticed Vanellope was staring at me with a look of shock.  
"What?" I asked her "You're looking at me like I grew another head or something"  
"Oh! It's just I've never seen you without your hat or pigtails" She said  
"Oh, yeah well I um-" I started to stammer out.  
"You look beautiful" She said and I felt like she had just slapped me. My eyes widened and I felt my entire face burn. I quickly looked away from her to hide my blush.  
"Thanks _Omae_" I said quietly and played with a strand of my hair absent mindedly.  
"You're welcome" She said and I redid my pigtails and relit my candle. Now that my blush was gone I looked back at Vanellope.  
"Hey on a completely unrelated note, how are the racers dealing with my _little_ revelation?" I asked her.  
"Actually pretty okay with it. Everyone for the first two days were like 'What?!' and 'How?!' But after Rancis, Taffyta and I explained, they're pretty chill" Vanellope said and shrugged.  
"That's good" I said and looked up at the bright blue sky "Hey I'm going to the Showdown on Friday. You and anyone who wants to come are welcome to come watch me fight"  
"Great! Today's is what Wednesday? It'll give 'em time to think about it. I know Rancis and Taffyta'll come. Man, I think Rancis has got a thing for you, 'cause you're all he's talked about for the past two days" Vanellope said and I laughed.  
"Well tough taffy for him. I'm not interested" I said and she laughed.  
"Do you have a crush?" Vanellope asked and I tensed slightly. _Yes I'm sitting next to her_ I thought.  
"No" I lied "Do you?"  
"Nah, I'm not gonna lie and say I don't think Gloyd's cute, but a crush. No" She said and I hoped she didn't notice me breathe out relieved.

I looked up at the cherry blossoms whose flowers fell and danced a delicate dance with the wind. I watched as flowers fell into the water sending ripples across the surface until settling and reflecting the sky. I loved this place. It truly was peaceful. I could tell Vanellope was affected by the peaceful air. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply through my nose.  
"It's amazing" I heard Vanellope say. I opened my eyes and looked at her.  
"What is _Omae?_" I asked her.  
"It's just so, peaceful. I feel at peace for the first time ever. I feel... open I guess, no worries or questions. Is this that Zen you were talking about?" She asked quietly.  
"_Hai_" I answered "This is what it means to have Zen. To have no questions nor worries. To have your mind open and clear. To see and not see"  
"It almost feels like glitching" She said and I cocked my head at her.  
"_Sore ka?_" I asked  
"_Hai_" She answered and I smiled, her Japanese had improved greatly "When you glitch it's like that. Nowhere and everywhere"  
"Cool. It times like that when I wish I had your ability _Omae_" I said. She smiled at me and stood up.  
"Here, stand up" She said.  
"Okay" I said and stood.  
"Hold out your hands" She ordered and I complied. For a second it looked like she was going to take my hands in hers but suddenly hugged me. I actually felt my heart skip a beat.  
"Wha...what are you...?" I stammered my face heating up.  
"Shh, trust me" She said softly in my ear. I gulped quietly but seeing no other option I wrapped my arms around her waist. Then I felt static in the air and the bam. I saw a blue flash come over my eyes and suddenly I was lighter than air, I could see and not see, I felt excited and at peace, I was everywhere and nowhere. It was….it was… the most amazing feeling I ever had.

And then it was over. We were in the clearing next to the house. My mind was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
"Uh, Candlehead...y-you're still hugging me" I heard Vanellope's voice in my ear. I jumped back blushing like a mad woman.  
"_G-gomennasai_! My bad _Omae_" I said all too quickly. She raised an eyebrow at me as I tried to hide my face.  
"S'kay Firefly" She said and I smiled  
"Firefly?" I said and raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Hey, you've gotta a nickname for me so I've gotta nickname for you. 'Sides you told me Hotaru means firefly" She said and I smiled.  
"You're right. C'mon _Omae_, we need to head back" I said and started walking back up the hill. She ran up next to me and I smiled at her. The hill was kind of steep and her clothes were still a little wet so she started slipping. I grabbed her hand though and helped her up.

It wasn't until we were almost all the way to the village; did I realize that I had been holding her hand the whole time and she hadn't told me to let go.

**I'm just gonna say it now, I. Do. Not. Give. A. Damn about whether or not you like VanellopexCandlehead. So if you're gonna get you nickers in a twist about this pairing f*ck off because I'm not changing my mind about this. **

Japanese

_Konnichiha_- Hello

_Seishin Shinrin_- Spirit Forest

_Heiwa no Basho_- Place of Peace

_Arigatou_- Thank you

_Douitashimashite_- You're welcome

_Hai_- Yes

_Sore ka?_- It is?

_Gomennasai!_- I'm Sorry!

_Omae_- My love


	6. Chapter 5: You're the Best

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man and Awena-Sachi for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**YAY! Peeps like VanellopexCandlehead! **

Chapter 5: You're the Best  
_Fight till the end 'cause your life will depend on the strength that you have inside you_

Candlehead POV 

I stood in the middle of the grassy area of _Heiwa no Basho. _

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Breathing is important. I snapped my eyes open and did three flips in the air with my sword before landing and kicking at an invisible enemy. I then whirled around blocking invisible sword blows. I jumped in the air and shot a fireball from my hands before landing, doing and aikido roll and getting up again. I punched the air and kicked it several times before back flipping and bowing to an army of invisible defeated enemies.

I smiled. The Showdown was tomorrow. I thought I was totally ready.

I started fighting invisible enemies again until I thought I heard something. I froze and turned around slowly. I could have sworn I heard someone chuckling. I looked up at the hill but saw nothing. I shook my head. It was probably nothing.

I punched the air and did a few flips until suddenly I felt something trip me. I fell flat onto the ground and sat up. I looked around trying to figure out what tripped me – in midair.  
"_Nanidesu ka?" _I exclaimed and stood up. I scratched my head and looked around confused. _Weird _I thought.  
"What's wrong Firefly, you finally lose your mind?" I heard the over cheerful voice of Vanellope.  
"I lost my mind a while ago _Omae, _it's how I stay sane" I said and turned around to face her.  
"What?" She asked confused.  
"Exactly" I said and sheathed my sword. She shook her head and smirked.  
"Whatcha doin'?" She asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Practicing _guh_-doy! The Showdown's tomorrow and I need to be ready" I said and crossed my arms.  
"Oh _puh_-leese, you can beat whoever's thrown at you with your eyes closed!" She said and I blushed instantly at her compliment.  
"Thanks _Omae_" I said sheepishly "So who's coming to watch me?"  
"Well so far, it's going to Taffyta, Rancis, Jubileena, Crumbelina and- geez basically everyone!" She explained and I let out an impressed whistle.  
"Well then I'll have to put on quite the show won't I?" I said bowing dramatically "It shall be Hotaru-sama's finest fighting feud forever"  
"You said that just so you could repeat four words that start 'F' in one sentence, didn't you?" She asked and I smirked.  
"Ee-yup" I said "Now shoo! No sneak peeks before the Showdown!"  
"Oh c'mon! I'm your bestie" She begged and I shook my head.  
"Nope, not even for my bestie" I said stubbornly and crossed my arms.  
"_Plllleeaaassee_?" She begged and pulled out her secret weapon, the puppy dog eyes. I tried hard not to crumble under the gaze of those hazel orbs but, dammit! This girl broke me easier than a gingerbread house.  
"Okay fine! Just stop doing the puppy dog eyes!" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air.  
"Yippee!" She yelped and tackle hugged me.

My entire face burned as she hugged me and I had to resist the urge to kiss her just behind her ear. This girl was gonna drive me crazy! Finally after what seemed like forever she let me go and I sighed out relieved. Enjoyed her hugs but i-it was uncomfortable at the same time because well, I _really _wanted her hugs to be more than just a friend-thing. I wanted them to be a _girlfriend_-thing. But I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Vanellope went and sat under the shade of a cherry blossom and I went back to practicing. I couldn't help but notice she gazed at me differently though as I practiced. I was a little distracting.  
"_Omae, _why are you staring like that?" I asked her. Her eyes widened and did she – blush?  
"Oh, erm nothing. You're just really graceful 'n' stuff" She said and hid her face. Yep she was blushing. I smiled to myself and went back to practicing.

So, maybe I wasn't the only one with a crush.

**Yeah, yeah short chapter boo-hoo. The truth is it's deliberately short. You'll see why I wanted to get to the next chapter soon as possible. ;)**

Japanese

_Heiwa no Basho- _Place of Peace

_Nanidesu ka?- _What the heck?

_Omae- _My love


	7. Chapter 6: What If The Storm Ends?

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction and Just a Crazy-Man for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 6: What If The Storm Ends?  
_And I don't see you as you are now. Ever again… _

Candlehead POV

Friday was here before I knew it. I headed to the Showdown after closing time.

I breathed in deeply then walked out of the door that led to my side of the courtyard. I looked over at the stands, in the front row all of my friends and other racers sat. I waved to them then I nodded to the announcer and the lights dimmed.  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the Showdown!" The announcer yelled.  
"On this side of the courtyard we have Hotaru-sama!" He said gesturing to me. I nodded curtly and walked out towards the middle more so.  
"And on this side we have Takeshi!" He said. _Takeshi hmm?_ I thought _well Samurai Sword Showdown is almost as big as Sugar Rush, if not bigger. He must be from the north._

Then he came into view and my eyes widened. He was tall, lithe, had long light navy blue hair and a clean shaven face. He wore a dark blue gi top, and black pants with knee high black boots, he also wore a black trench coat. His features were slender and well, handsome but I paid little mind to them because in his hands he held twin swords. Two swords. _It could just be a coincidence_ I thought trying to calm my nerves. But when he smiled knowingly at me, I knew.  
"Fight!" The announcer yelled. I walked cautiously towards him, there was a dark feeling coming off him that made me want to keep my distance.

"Hotaru-sama, Isao-sama's little star pupil" He sneered at me "We haven't met in person before"  
I drew out my sword while circling him, my eyes never leaving him, not for an instant.  
"No we haven't" I said and he smiled at me. His smile sent chills of fear up my spine.  
"Then may I have this dance?" He asked and jumped at me. He was fast! I barely moved out of the way of his slashing blades. I dodged and parried best I could.  
"You were taught well" I complimented him as I blocked a blow.  
"Thank you. Too bad Isao-sama didn't think so" He said and I ground my teeth together. I jumped in the air and managed to kick him in the face. He stumbled back but smiled at me.  
"Very good. I can see why Isao-sama liked you" He said and rubbed his jaw. He tucked some strands of his long navy-blue hair behind his ears. It was then I saw his eyes clearly. One eye was a possessed ice blue and the other was pure black. I felt my stomach twist into knots.  
"Y-you're not …normal" I said and took a step back. He laughed manically.  
"You are very right my dear" His silky smooth voice was laced with poison "I am not normal, _shadou!"  
_Suddenly I was jerk off my feet and landed on my back. My eyes widened as her came at me with his two swords. I rolled out of the way and kept rolling as her repeatedly tried to stab me. Finally I stopped and kick him in the knee. That gave me a second I stood up and charged at him.  
"_Shadoo booru_" He said and suddenly a ball of wispy shadows appeared in his hand. He shot it at me and luckily it hit my left arm. Ice cold pain shot up my pain.  
"Ah!" I yelled in pain and gripped my arm; I looked at my arm and saw ugly black burns swirled up my arm

"Black magic! You practice _Shinigami majikku!_" I yelled at him. He laughed.  
"Are you surprised? I am Takeshi master of Shadow magic and_ death! _Isao-sama my first victim! You should have seen him! He died with your name on his lips, 'Hotaru-sama, help me help me!'" He said mockingly and laughed throatily. Rage flowed in my veins and my candle flared up. I charged him again. He blocked my blows but I kept slashing at him relentlessly.  
"_HOW DARE YOU MOCK ISAO-SAMA_?!" I screeched at him. I finally managed to slash his cheek but he merely laughed and kicked me in my stomach. I fell onto my back but before I could get up, he stabbed me in the leg. And when I say he stabbed me in the leg, I'm talking his sword went straight through side of my leg and pinned me to the ground. I screamed. He laughed and raised his sword my eyes widened and thinking quickly I took my hat off my head.  
"_KASAI NO RETSU!" _I yelled and blew the flame on my candle. Only instead of my candle's flame going out the flame grew into huge column of fire and shot out at Takeshi. His scream of pain told me I hit him.

Thinking quickly I grabbed the hilt of the sword pinning my leg to the ground and yanked out in a quick jerk. I gritted my teeth in pain but stood up and held both my sword and his sword in my hands. I limped over to where Takeshi lay holding his face. I gripped my swords tighter. Suddenly I heard chuckling, low insane chuckling. Then it grew into a chorus that shook Takeshi's body.  
"You think you've won?" He asked looking at me with a crazed look in his eyes "Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, when the man in stripes closed the doors, fourteen shall be your _unlucky _number!"  
"SHUT UP!"I screamed and him and jumped in the air. I only when I went to stab the ground where he lay, that's all I hit, ground.  
"_Nanidesu ka?_" I exclaimed then heard muffled screaming. I turned around and saw Takeshi had _Vanellope _in a chokehold with a hand over her mouth. She looked at me with eyes full of fear. My candle started to flare up again.

"Put. Her. Down" I said and walked towards them.  
"Why should I? Because you have a crush on her?" He asked "No I have plans for her" He laughed manically and started to fade away into shadow.  
"NOOO!" I screamed and ran to stab him but by the time I was within slashing distance he had already gone. I stood there staring at where they had been before my anger got the best of me.  
"_HINOTAMA_!" I screeched and blasted a statue with a fireball. By then the audience had cleared out. I kicked the ground and then crumpled to my knees. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Vanellope" I whispered to myself. _I'm sorry…_

**Oh no! Vanellope's been kidnapped and Takeshi has revealed himself! Will Candlehead save her in time? And what does Takeshi mean by plans for her? And what does his riddle mean? **

**I'm not gonna tell you until the events come to pass. *troll face***

Japanese

_Shadou- _Shadow

_Shadoo booru- _Shadow ball

_Shinigami majikku- _Gods of Death magic

_Kasai no retsu- _Fire column

_Nanidesu ka? - _What the heck?

_Hinotama- _Fireball


	8. Chapter 7: Breathe

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, and Lonewo1f28 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**Okay I'm not even gonna try to lie, I've been **_**lazy **_**that's why I haven't updated in friggin' forever. What evs, enjoy dis chapter. **

Chapter 7: Breathe  
_Baby when you leave I hold nothing back. Weapons up my sleeve like I'm under attack_

Candlehead

I sat there in the now empty courtyard at night with a medic tending to my leg. But my leg barely worried me. I looked at my arm with the _Shinigami majikku _scarring. Takeshi had Vanellope, and it was my fault. I closed my eyes and thought about what Isao-sama had told me when he realized my _majikku _core was fire: _"Remember Hotaru-san, you are fire. Never let your emotions control you or you will end up hurting those dearest to you and blind to openings and attacks that you could have avoided" _

I clenched the wooden bench I was sitting on so tightly I made the wood splinter and crack.

"Alright Hotaru-sama, you're lucky. Your leg will heal in a week or two" He said and I chuckled mirthlessly.  
"Someone who's lucky would not have lost a _yuujin _to a _Shinigami _servant" I said and looked at my arm "What of my arm?"  
"You need to see the _Kenmei Na Jixyose _about that, I don't deal with curses" The medic said and sped walked away.  
"_Okubyoumono" _I hissed under my breath. I stood up and made sure to keep my weight mainly on my non-injured leg. I limped to the village.

As I entered I saw people whispering and pointing to me. I caught snippets of their conversations.  
"…Fought _Shinigami…_"  
"…Her arm, look…"  
"She's cursed"  
"…Mark of death…"  
My eyes narrowed and I ground my teeth together. I continued my walk of shame until coming to the _Kenmei Na Jixyose_'s hut. I walked in and bowed to her.

The _Kenmei Na Jixyose _turned to me. She was very old with a hunched back and silver hair. Her pale blue eyes looked me over. She motioned for me to come sit with her on her carpet.  
"So you are Hotaru-sama" She said and I nodded "Why have you not come to see me before?"  
At that question I felt discomfort rest in my stomach like a rock. Most warriors like myself came to see the _Kenmei Na Jixyose _a _lot. _I had always avoided her like the plague. Only then with Vanellope stolen and Takeshi on the loose, would I talk to her.  
"I avoided you because I felt that because I am not from this game you would reject me" I answered honestly. She nodded.  
"But now you come" She said and I nodded "Let me see your arm, for I know that is why you are here"  
I held out my left arm and she looked at but did not touch it. I saw her eyes darken.  
"That is a powerful curse" She answered and I felt my breath hitch.  
"W-what is it? What will it do" I asked her. If possible her expression darkened even more.  
"It is going to kill you" She said and my heart dropped to my stomach "If you go back to your own game, you might regenerate"  
"How long do I have?" I asked her.  
"It is a slow acting curse it may take months" She said "You cannot alter your fate. However you can rise to meet it, if you choose"  
"_Hai" _I said and stood up; suddenly I heard screaming coming from outside "_Nanidesu ka?" _  
I unsheathed my sword and ran outside.

The villagers were all screaming and running away from the side of the village nearest to the _Seishin Shinrin. _I spotted Kimi in the crowd and as she started to run past me I grabbed her arm.  
"Kimi, _dou natte iru no desu ka?" _I asked her quickly.  
"_Jikkou suru! Kami! Kamiga morikara de te!"_ She yelped then saw I was holding her with my cursed arm, her expression turned into one of anger and fear "_ANATA ! Anata ha kore ga hassei! Anata ha norowa re te iru!" _  
She wrenched her arm out of my grasp and ran. I watched her go shocked, then looked at my cursed arm. I blinked hard but walked against the crowd towards this 'god' they were yelling about.

People yelled at me shocked or angrily as I walked against them. A majority were blaming me for this. Suddenly I saw and enormous shadow be cast upon the side of a house. I stood my ground and held my sword out in a defensive position. Then the shadow slide off the wall and cast itself upon the ground I stood. I looked up at whose shadow this belonged to. It belonged to a giant white wolf and when I say giant wolf I don't mean giant as in slightly bigger than a normal wolf, I mean it was easily ten feet tall from ear tip to – hoof? Its feet were peach colored cloven hooves and its green eyes that glowed faintly in the night eyed me curiously. I held my ground.

Suddenly I heard a calm feminine voice in my head  
_"Put down your weapon Hotaru-sama, I am not here to harm any of you" _I realized it was the wolf talking to me. I looked at her distrustfully but sheathed my sword.  
"What do you want?" I asked her.  
_"The same thing you want, justice. Takeshi has unbalanced our worlds. I am here to help you, if you will let me. You can't defeat Takeshi on your own" _She said and my eyes narrowed.  
"I could defeat him easily!" I snapped. Her black lips pulled back in a cruel smile as she laughed.  
_"_Orokamono me! _If you could beat him so easily then why didn't you?" _She asked and I held my tongue _"Takeshi plans to take over this game, and every other game too until he rules the arcade! He is smart as well as insane. He is going to wait until Litwak closes the arcade on Sunday. After that Litwak will be gone for two weeks for the holidays. You need my help mortal whether you want to admit it or not" _  
"You're right. I hate you already" I said and the giant wolf laughed.  
_"The feeling is mutual _watashino tomodach, _I hate stooping down to a mortal's level to defeat a villain" _ She said and I smirked. I limped over to the giant wolf and did a polite half bow to her.  
"What is your name _megami?" _I asked her.  
_"It is Amaterasu, I am the Goddess of Light" _She answered and I nodded. She looked behind me and bared her teeth. I turned and saw the village standing there ready to attempt to kill Amaterasu. My eyes widened.

"Relax everyone, this is Amaterasu. She is here to help" I said to them but the crowd looked if anything at all, more ready to kill.  
"You have no voice here Hotaru!" One of the crowd yelled at me. My eyes widened.  
"How dare you not give me proper respect!" I snapped at him.  
"Your arm! You are as bad as the spirits who haunt this game" He snapped at me. My eyes widened. Suddenly Amaterasu howled long and low. I covered my ears and suddenly a smaller white wolf (and by small I mean about the size of a horse) landed in front of us.  
_"That is my son Akihiko, he will be your legs as we run" _Amaterasu explained. I nodded and climbed onto Akihiko's back. I gripped some of the fur around his neck and we took off.

Flaming arrows hissed by us as we ran back towards the _Seishin Shinrin. _I chanced a look behind me and saw the men of the village were on horseback and running towards us.  
"_Hinotama" _I whispered and a fireball grew in my left hand, for I was using my right to hold onto Akihiko. As we ran into the _Seishin Shinrin _though shadowy wisps crept out of my arm and as I fired my fireball the wisps seemingly changed the course of the fireball.

And killed two men instantly.

**And with that Candlehead becomes a criminal. Anywho, if you are getting a _Princess Mononoke _feel from this your feels are correct. I'm a HUGE Studio Ghibli fan so I am using a lot of Mononoke schtuff in here**

Japanese

_Shinigami- _God or Spirit of Death

_Yuujin- _Friend

_Kenmei Na Jixyose_- Wise Woman

_Okubyoumono_- coward

_Hai_- yes

_Nanidesu ka_- what the heck? / what?

_Seishin Shinrin_- Spirit Forest

_dou natte iru no desu ka_- What's going on?

_Jikkou suru! Kami! Kamiga morikara de te!_- Run! A god! A god came out of the forest!

_ANATA ! Anata ha kore ga hassei! Anata ha norowa re te iru!_- YOU! You caused this! You are cursed!

_Watashino tomodach- _my friend

Orokamono me!- Fool!


	9. Chapter 7 half: Don't You Breathe

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana and ZePuKa for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

(This takes place towards the end of ch.7 and at the beginning of ch.8 )  
Chapter 7 ½: Don't You Breathe  
_ Tell me your troubles and doubts, giving me everything inside and out and I'll be what you fear, I'm the answer of your desire_

Vanellope POV

"You're a dead man" I said to Takeshi who was practicing with his one sword remaining sword. I tried again to break free from the rope that he had tied me up with to a stalagmite. I looked back at him practicing with his sword.

The sword reflected the light that shone off of crystals in the cave he had taken me to. He jumped gracefully over a pool of water and sliced a crystal in half. I felt fear rise up in me but I tried my best not to show how terrified I was.  
"Candlehead's gonna roast you like a marshmallow with a fireball" I said "Or slash you in half _with your own sword" _I remembered some of the Japanese Candlehead had taught me "_Okubyoumono_"

Suddenly Takeshi was right in front of me. I jumped slightly but then I bared my teeth at him.  
"Big talk from someone so small" He said and traced my jaw line with his index finger making my stomach twist into knots.  
"Don't touch me!" I hissed at him and jerked my head away from him. But no sooner had jerked away from him did he grab my face, with his (now I knew) sharp fingernails. I clenched my teeth together.  
"Do not disrespect me if you wish to live, _sureebu_" He hissed at me. I knew what he called me, a _slave. _  
"I am no one's slave! I am President Vanel-" Before I could finish my sentence he covered my mouth with his. My eyes widened and I tried hard to break his kiss, but he kept me pressed against the stalagmite so I could not pull away. After what seemed like forever he pulled away.  
"Creep!" I yelled at him "You're like twice my age!"  
"Heh, I was just seeing how easy it would be to overpower you" He said and shudders racked my body.  
"_Never _kiss me again!" I snapped at him. He pinned me against the stalagmite again.  
"I'm afraid in order for me to perform the spell I am going to use on you" He ran a finger from my jaw line down to my collar bone and sent shivers up and down my entire body "I have no choice and _no one_ is going stop me"  
"Candlehead _will. _She'll stop you _and _save me! There's no version of this where you come out on top Takeshi" I snarled at him "Good _always _triumphs evil"  
"You're a crack up" He said and stood up giving me some space (thankfully) "Don't you realize Hotaru-sama is probably being chased from the village? She has been cursed by yours truly" He laughed evilly "She is alone in this just as you are alone in this and I, Takeshi, Master of Death shall rule this arcade!"  
"Geez, you're more whacko than Turbo" I murmured. He glared at me.  
"_Turbo _is nothing compared to me. Now I have to start an army of _Shinigami, _and they will need a commanding officer. That is where you come in my dear" He said and kneeled down to my level "Do you like the dark? I sure hope so because it's about to consume your very being"  
"You can cast as many spells on me as you want Takeshi, you still won't win" I said defiantly. Takeshi laughed and untied me. I looked at him shocked.  
"That's where you're wrong Vanellope" He said and suddenly grabbed my throat. My eyes widened as he pinned to the stalagmite again and kissed me. I kept my mouth closed tightly but he forced his way in and I felt tears spring into my eyes. But suddenly an ice cold feeling spread from his tongue and crept down my throat and spread throughout my body. He pulled away and I doubled over as the ice took over. I wrapped my arms around my middle. I felt…so cold.  
"What did…you… do… TO ME?!" I struggled to yell out. Then I felt the ice turn to a dark feeling. I wrapped my arms tighter around myself and curled into a ball and clenched my teeth. I looked up at Takeshi.  
"The harder you fight the dark the more overwhelming it will become" He said snidely and I felt my stomach clench. It felt as though my very code was turning into dark ice. I then noticed wisps of shadow started to surround me. The minute they touched my skin it felt like I was being burned –by ice.  
"M-make it STOP!" I screeched as pain joined the ice and dark.  
"You'll make a good leader of my army Koorikumo-sama" He said and I felt darkness slam over my eyes.  
"NOOOO!" I screamed as I fell into darkness.

**Man, I have a cruel mind. Oh and an FYI the title and lyrics at the top is a combination of ch.7's song 'Breathe' by Skrillex feat. Krewella and ch.8 'Don't You' by Simple Minds**

Japanese

_Okubyoumono- _Coward

_Sureebu- _slave

_Shinigami- _Spirits or Gods of Death

_(Vanellope's name) _Koorikumo_- _Ice-spider


	10. Chapter 8: Don't You

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28,** **Katyuana and ZePuKa for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 8: Don't You  
_Will you recognize me? Call my name or walk on by? Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

Candlehead POV 

I felt a twinge of coldness as we ran into the _Seishin Shinrin, _but I ignored it.

Once we were deep in the forest and certain the villagers hadn't followed us, we stopped to rest in a clearing. Or me and Akihiko did, Amaterasu took off.  
"Hey! Where are you- ughh!" I exclaimed as the wolf goddess took off, her abnormally long fluffy tail sweeping the ground behind her. I kicked the ground and Akihiko chuckled.  
_"She is going off to more or less barter for your life" _His voice explained in my head.  
"Why?" I asked him and turned to the white wolf. I realized that he looked like a normal wolf – despite his size of course.  
_"You're a human in a spirit's land. Not all spirits take kindly to humans" _He said and laid down, crossing one forepaw over the other. I nodded and looked in the direction of the village.  
"I killed two men" I said suddenly. I turned back to Akihiko. He gave me a sympathetic look.  
_"It was not all your fault. It was that curse on your arm" _He said and my eyes widened.  
"How did you know I shot with my left arm?" I asked him and he smiled.  
_"I pay attention to these things. That curse does a little more than just kill you, in a sense that arm is possessed. Most anyone at the end of it fate will be death" _He explained.  
"Great, as if things couldn't get better. I guess that's the cherry on the top of the proverbial bad luck sundae" I said and shook my head.  
_"Don't take my mother's kindness for granted mortal!" _Akihiko suddenly yelled in my head and growled in real life _"It is on rare occasion she takes interest in a character like you! You should consider yourself lucky, you _baka _child!"  
_"Fine" I snarled at him then relaxed "But why is she interested in me?"  
_"I am not sure. She has watched you for a long time now. Ever since you started training with Isao-sama. In fact she often talked to Isao-sama giving him advice on how to train you" _Akihiko said and I looked at him shocked.  
"She did?" I asked and the wolf demi-god nodded "I never knew that"  
Akihiko chuckled.  
_"She has indirectly been mothering you as though you were her pup" _Akihiko said and I looked down at the ground thoughtfully.  
"Huh" I said then yawned.  
_"Why are you yawning?" _Akihiko asked me.  
"I just realized how tired I am" I said and yawned again.  
_"You can lay on me if you'd like. My fur makes a good pillow" _Akihiko offered and I smiled at him. I walked over, sat down then leaned back on his side. His fur _was _soft.  
"_Arigatou" _I thanked him and my eyes slid shut.  
_"_Douitashimashite, ritoru shisutaa_" _I heard Akihiko say before I complete blacked out. 

**UGH! Short chapter. I honestly don't have a reason for it being short. I dunno I guess in my mind two short chapters posted at the same time make a long chapter *shrugs***

Japanese 

_Seishin Shinrin- _Spirit Forest

Baka- Stupid / idiot

_Arigatou_- Thank you

Douitashimashite, ritoru shisutaa- You're welcome little sister


	11. Chapter 9: Potential

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa,** **Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, and Swiftshadow2000 for reviewing/following/favoriting!  
**

**SO MANY FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES! **_**GAH! **_**Thank you **_**so **_**much guys! Seriously I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you! **

**Man I haven't updated in flippin' forever!**

**Also I recently watched **_**Princess Mononoke, **_**so there will be a few similar themes of that in here, **_**but **_**it will still be mainly an original idea**

**Stay classy San Diego and here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 9: Potential  
_Time waits for no one… so why should you wait? Because your potential is infinite, so rise up and achieve your dreams_

Candlehead POV

When I woke up I was wrapped in white fur, only Akihiko and Amaterasu were nowhere in sight. I sat up and saw that a white fur cloak had been wrapped around me. It may have been a white wolf originally but now it was a cloak. I saw that I could clip it to my shoulders and did so. After I put on the cloak, I heard a clicking sound and then a rattling sound. I turned around and saw a small white humanoid with big black mask like eyes and a matching mouth. My lips curved into a smile.

"A _kodama_" I said out-loud and stood. Kodama were tree spirits and signs of good luck. Seeing them here meant that this forest was healthy. I limped towards the little humanoid but as I came within a foot of it, it disappeared.  
"_Nani?"_ I exclaimed and then looked around; I saw the little spirit now stood a few feet away, deeper into the forest.  
"Are you trying to get me to follow you small one?" I asked the small spirit. It smiled at me and ran deeper into the forest. After a moment of hesitation I followed it. As I walked- err limped, many more _kodama _appeared, their heads clicking and rattling like maracas.  
"So many" I murmured out-loud. The little one I was following suddenly stopped and disappeared as did the others that had been around. The forest fell silent accept for the occasional caw of a bird.

I looked ahead and decided the _kodama _led me this far for a reason. I limped forward and came into a swamp-like area. This place felt sacred. Huge trees stuck out of the water and towered above me. Patches of spongy grass stuck out of the water like small islands. I walked forward onto the spongy grass.

_Why did you lead me here? _I thought and looked around. As I looked around though, I suddenly saw something in between two of the giant trees here. I looked harder and saw what looked the silhouette of a huge deer with tons of antlers, was standing _on the water _like it was dry ground. My eyes widened and suddenly pain shot up my arm.

I gritted my teeth in pain and grabbed my arm. The pain was intense and burning. I hit my knees and thrusted my arm into the water, thinking that might help. I gripped the spongy grass as I gritted my teeth so hard I thought they were going to break. Beads of sweat rolled down my forehead until suddenly the pain stopped. I breathed out relieved and collapsed onto my side. I took a few deep breaths to steady myself then sat up. I looked back where the creature had been but now it was gone.

"_Hotaru? What are you doing here?" _I suddenly heard Akihiko's voice in my head.  
"It's gone" I murmured. Akihiko came over and stood next to me.  
_"What's gone _shimai_?" _Akihiko asked. I looked at the huge white wolf.  
"It's nothing. The _kodama _lead me here" I said and shrugged "I guess they just wanted to show me the scenery"  
_"_Kodama_ don't lead people for no reason usually" _Akihiko said unconvinced _"I see you like the cloak"  
_"Oh this?" I said and lifted up the cloak some "_Hai, _I think it suits me"  
_"Mother said that if you're going to live with us you need to look like us some" _Akihiko said _"Hop on my back"  
_ "Okay" I said and jumped on. I gasped.  
_"What is it?" _Akihiko asked.  
"My leg!" I looked down and unwrapped it "It's healed! There's not even a scratch!"  
Akihiko's ears twitched but he said nothing and ran forward back into the forest. I took the wrapping from my leg and instead wrapped my cursed arm. As it was most of the sleeve was missing from that arm so wrapping it was a good idea.

We went back to the clearing we had stayed the night before and I saw Amaterasu lying down expectantly there.  
"Amaterasu" I greeted the goddess and leaped off of Akihiko's back. The wolf goddess nodded to me.  
_"Greetings Hotaru. I hope you slept well" _She said.  
"I did" I said and she nodded again.  
_"Good. I'm sure Akihiko has told you my secret about mentoring you with Isao-sama" _She said and I smiled.  
"He did" I said and the male wolf looked at his_ haha_ apologetically.  
_"That is good. You need to be trained. It won't be long before Takeshi attacks again, and he _will _have an army. You need to be in a way that will let you defeat him. You need be trained in the way of the wolf" _Amaterasu said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
_"Your core is fire Hotaru. Isao never listened to me when it came to training you with magic. He taught you your core responds to your emotions, yes?" _She asked.  
"Of course" I said.  
_"If you let me train you in my way, you will use your emotions to your advantage, while still controlling them" _She explained  
"I have been controlling them!" I exclaimed.  
_"You have been _suppressing _them, _muchi na orokamono_!" _She snapped _"By using my way you will use your emotions. You will let them flow through you and give you strength" _  
"But that is what Takeshi does! And he's a monster!" I shot back. Amaterasu stood up her hackles rising.  
_"Takeshi is _daibaka_! You are not Hotaru! Don't you see that? You could control your emotions, instead of suppressing them. But you have, _have _to _trust me! _That is the only way, understood?" _Amaterasu growled out both in my head and on the outside. I stood there thinking.

A moment passed and I nodded slowly.  
"I trust you" I said to the giant white wolf. She sat back down and her hackles lowered.  
_"Good. We will have to start immediately. Takeshi shan't wait to attack for long" _She said and I nodded.

**Yay! Ama's gonna teach Candlehead schtuff. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I know this one was short. **

Japanese

_Kodama- _Tree spirits, like imps

_Nani- _What?

_Shimai- _Sister

_Hai- _Yes

_Haha- _Mother

_muchi na orokamono-_ Ignorant fool

_Dai baka- _Idiotic


	12. Chapter 10: Here Without You

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa, Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, Swiftshadow2000, Jacob R. Davis, SpinelStar The true Beatlemaniac, vanellopesweets17, Pixelina Pixie and Anonymous for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**OMFG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

Chapter 10: Here Without You  
_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

Candlehead POV

I crept through the forest stalking Amaterasu with as much stealth as I could. I stepped on a branch and I froze. It didn't look like Ama heard me so I crept up behind her. When I was down wind, I pounced. You'd think Ama would be easy to pounce on because she's a giant white wolf right?

Wrong. 

All I pounced onto was dirt.  
"_Ku!_" I cursed and stood up. Ama sat to the side shaking her head at my efforts.  
_"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shameful Hotaru, I heard you" _She said and I groaned. We had been doing this drill for _hours. _  
"Ugh. I'm sorry master" I said bowed to her.  
_"Rise Koinu many failures will add up to one victory" _She said reassuringly. I sighed.  
"I know…but Takeshi took Vanellope and…" I paused "Let's train"

Ama nodded and I went back to trying to sneak up on her.

OooOOOooO

I was back in the swamp like place looking at my arm.  
"It's getting worse" I murmured to myself. I had been with Amaterasu and Akihiko for just a few days but Ama had taught me a lot about my emotion; and she was right. I _had _been suppressing them. I sighed and laid down on the spongy grass.  
"If only I had just stayed a racer" I said out-loud "None of this would have happened"  
_"Hai, that is true but then you would not have met me, eh?" _Akihiko said and laid down next to me. I smiled at the white wolf.  
"True" I said and sat up "Is there word of Takeshi?"  
_"Rumors" _Akihiko said and frowned _"Rumors of a warrior he has; a warrior possessed by darkness"  
_"Yikes" I said and sighed "I think I am going to make a visit home"  
_"Why?" _Akihiko asked as I stood up.  
"I need to grab a few things" I said. Aki nodded and stood.  
_"Hop on, I'll give you a ride to the exit_" He told me and I nodded. I leapt on and he bolted towards the exit.

Honestly riding a wolf was an even bigger rush than driving a racecar. The village was a blur as we ran through it and at last stopped at the exit.  
"_Arigatou _Akihiko" I thanked him. The wolf laid down near the exit and I hopped on the train back into the GCS.

Another train ride later I was home. Sugar Rush.

OooOOOooO

I walked to the village trying not to attract attention to myself. But as I left my house after grabbing my duffel bag of stuff I needed, my subtly tactic flew out the window.  
"Candlehead!" I turned around and saw half the racers standing there; Rancis and Taffyta were in front.  
"_Konnichiha_ everyone" I said and self-consciously hid my arm behind my back.  
"Where have you been?! And where's Vanellope?" Taffyta demanded. I stood there not really sure how to answer.  
"I've been in Samurai Sword Showdown" I said simply "I came back here for a few things"  
"Where's Vanellope?" She asked again. I gulped.  
"She's still in SSS" I said _In the custody of a mad man _I added silently. Taffyta gave me an apprehensive look.  
"You're not telling us everything" She stated. I smirked.  
"I haven't been telling you everything for a long time Taffyta" I said scathingly. The platinum blonde gasped. I realized this was the first time I had EVER talked back to her.  
"Candlehead what's going on? We just want to help" Rancis said and I could help the laughter that exploded from me. The crowd stared at me shocked.  
"Help? _Help? _Where was this so called help when Vanellope was kidnapped? Hmm?" I asked. Rancis shuffled his feet nervously "Not that it matters. None of you can fight" My voice dropped to a whisper "None of you can help _her_"  
"Candle, let us try" Jubileena said and I shook my head.  
"I'm not letting anyone else risk their life Jubi. No one else" I said. Behind my back I gripped my wounded arm, for it was starting to hurt again.  
"Candle, what's wrong with your arm?" Jubi asked. I gripped my arm tighter.  
"N-nothing" I stammered. The pain grew in my arm and sweat started to bead on my forehead "J-just let me get back to Samurai Sword Showdown"  
"Candlehead?" Taffyta said and stepped forward. I clenched my teeth together.  
"I need to go!" I snapped and ran past them all. Before I even cleared the edge of the fountain though, I collapsed. I gnashed my teeth together and gripped my arm so tightly, I thought I was going to break the skin on it and make it bleed.

"Candlehead!" Jubileena yelped, she ran to my side and put an arm around my shoulders. I gritted my teeth and stood up suddenly. I thrusted my hand into the fountain. The pain dulled slightly but I still gripped the side of the fountain so hard, the rock candy I was made of cracked. Suddenly the pain just stopped and I leaned against the fountain breathing hard. Without thinking I looked at my arm and lifted up what remained of my sleeve. It had spread. The curse was now on my shoulder. I punched the fountain.  
"Damnit!" I yelled and hit the fountain again "Damnit…"  
"Candlehead" Jubileena said softly "What is going on?"  
"I'm cursed" I said and closed my eyes "It's only a matter of time before I die, and even if I die here there's no guarantee I will regenerate"

Jubileena and any racers nearby took the news silently. I exhaled and shook my head.  
"The curse is acting fast on me for some reason. My guess is because I am not from SSS, but it matters little to me. I am going back" I said.  
"Why?! It's safer here" Jubileena asked shocked.  
"Because I am needed there" I said "I am a warrior"  
"You are a racer!" Taffyta snapped.  
"I am a rebel against my programming Taffyta!" I yelled at her  
"But if you leave, the chances of you living, is like a thousand to one!" Rancis yelled.  
"Never tell me the odds!" I yelled back. I shouldered my duffel bag then growled "_Sayounara watashiha jigoku de o ai shimasho u_"

Japanese 

_Ku!- _Shit!

_Koinu- _Puppy

_Hai- _Yes

_Arigatou- _Thank you

_Konnichiha- _Hello

_Sayounara, watashiha jigoku de o ai shimasho u- _Good bye, I'll see you in hell


	13. Chapter 11: Hurt

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa, Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, Swiftshadow2000, Jacob R. Davis, SpinelStar The true Beatlemaniac, vanellopesweets17, Pixelina Pixie, Anonymous, D Mysterious and The Bowser Monster for reviewing/following/favoriting! **

**You guys are so sweet! Thanks for not being angry!**

Chapter 11: Hurt  
_Wash it off, take the loss, let it go, take it in, drink it up, we can just take it slow. Everyone carries one deep inside, it's just a matter of how much you let it slide_

Candlehead POV 

In the days that came after that encounter at Sugar Rush I poured myself into my training. I finally snuck up on Ama, I had more or less mastered letting my emotions flow and I had become a decent fighter with a knife. In those days a darkness seemed to fall over Samurai Sword. It reminded me painfully of when Sugar Rush was under siege by the cy-bugs.

I could tell Amaterasu was bothered by it. One day I decided to confront her on it.

I walked over to Amaterasu who was sitting at the edge of the forest.  
"You sense it too, don't you?" I asked her "This darkness"  
_"It is Takeshi's doing. It will not be long before he strikes. You must get the villagers back on your side, or all is doomed" _Ama said quickly. I nodded.  
"_Hai_" I said and pulled down my mask. The mask I had made recently, it was a wolf mask made of wood, painted white but with my green and pink accents around the eyes. I whistled sharply and Akihiko came running up. I smiled at him under my mask and hopped onto his back. We ran towards the village.

OooOOOooO

I was shocked at what we found when we entered the village. Minty Zaki, Taffyta and Rancis were there talking with a villager.  
"_Oshie te kudasai! Kore ha mi ta koto ga ari masu_ Hotaru-sama?" She pleaded with the village leader. I smirked and pushed up my mask. I hopped off of Akihiko and walked towards them.  
"_Koko ni i masu_" I said and the racers looked at me. The village leader, a buff man named Kichiro turned to me.  
"Hotaru-sama? Why are you here, especially with _that_" He demanded and pointed to Akihiko. Akihiko growled at the insult but I petted him and he calmed.  
"I am here to say you need my help. Surely you've noticed the darkness. Takeshi is going to attack" I said simply.  
"_Anata no tasuke?!"_He asked incredulously "Why would I need the help of a cursed child and her demon dog?!"  
Both my and Akihiko's lips curled.  
"You have no idea of what you're going up against. You will be fighting _Shinigami _themselves!" I snapped. Kichiro's eyes widened.  
"You dare say the name out-loud?" He asked stunned.  
"I dare. Now" I sighed "_Please_ let Akihiko and I help!"

Kichiro stood there conflicted for a second. He rubbed the hilt of his sword nervously and looked at the sky. Rancis, Minty Zaki and Taffyta tried to get my attention, but I completely ignored them.  
"You may help" He said finally but looked at Akihiko with distrust. I did a half bow to him.  
"_Anata ha kore wo koukai shinai you ni_" I said confidently to him.  
"_Watashito omou" _He groaned out. I glowered at the floor then rose from my half bow. I didn't look at Taffyta and the others as I turned back to Akihiko. Rancis walked in front of me.

"What are we air now?!" He snapped at me. Akihiko's hackles rose and he snarled at Rancis. Rancis jumped about two feet and backed away. I chuckled.  
"Akihiko" I scolded the wolf demigod humorously. I stroked the white wolf's muzzle.  
"Candlehead. We're your friends, why are you ignoring us?" Minty Zaki asked. I sighed and turned to them.  
"Because there's no room for children with over-confidence here, only real warriors, who can really kick ass" I said sternly. I could tell the statement stung them; and I wanted it to. I wanted to drive them away, keep angry at me. So that they'd stay safe.  
"Candlehead _please_. We can't fight but at least let us help you search for Vanellope" Minty pleaded. I clenched my teeth.  
"Just get out" I growled and turned back to Akihiko. As I went to get on the wolf though, Taffyta snapped.  
"Will you _stop _being so SELF-CENTERED!" She yelled at me. That did it. All the anger, all the fear, all the sadness I had been feeling; spilled over.  
"Self-centered?" I asked my candle flaring up "SELF-CENTERED?!" I roared and turned around. I scared Taffyta so bad she stumbled back "You don't know _ANYTHING! DO YOU?! _I am NOT self-centered! Everything I've done has been for _you_. For Sugar Rush!" I had unsheathed my sword "To keep you _safe_. When you're my friend you can get _hurt_" I paused for a second then glared at Taffyta again "Come back and talk to me about being self-centered when the person you love the most in this arcade has been-" I stopped myself. My arm was throbbing with pain and my entire form was shaking. "Just, do yourself a favor and get out of here. A total chip storm is approaching"  
"Candlehead…" Taffyta whispered. I realized my eyes were wet. I wiped them and jumped onto Akihiko's back.  
"_Koko wo deyo u_" I said softly to the wolf. He nodded and ran into the forest.

OooOOOooO

I was back in the swamp. I knelt at the water's edge and looked through the trees, I was hoping I'd see that hundred-horned deer. _What has happened to Vanellope? _I thought _Is she dead? Being tortured? _I shook my head _Stop that Hotaru. The last thing you need is more stress. _Suddenly I looked up and gasped.

He was there.

The deer. He was standing on the water, his huge eyes focused on me. His face was man-like and his feet were three-toed. He was covered in golden fur and he seemed to always have a smile tracing his lips. I gulped and stared at him but he smiled a little wider and ran off. I watched him go stunned. I had no doubt now, he was a definitely a god.

I yawned and stretched. _I need to sleep _ I thought _I'd best head to _Heiwa no Basho _and catch a few winks_. I pulled down my mask and ran off.

OooOOOooO

My dream that night was perfect…

"_Vanellope why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her. Vanellope, who was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, blushed.  
"You're just really fast is all" She said. I smiled slyly.  
"Betcha can't catch me" I said "Even if you _can _glitch!"  
"You're gonna regret that bet!" She said and jumped up to chase me. Even though she could glitch, I was still fast and athletic. As fast as she could glitch, I could dodge. Eventually I just stopped and she tackled me to the ground. Her on top of me. _

_I smirked.  
"What's with the look?" She asked and looked at me confused.  
"What look?" I asked her.  
"_That _look" She said and poked my nose. I grinned and quickly grabbed her shoulders and flipped her onto her back, with me on top of her. She gulped and blushed, I could feel my cheeks burning as well.  
"Am I making you _uncomfortable_?" I asked her and leaned forward till our faces were only a few inches apart.  
"N-no" She stammered. I moved one of my hands and put it just over her heart. It was hammering in her chest.  
"Your heart is beating fast" I said.  
"Y-yeah i-it is" She stammered "C-Candlehead?"  
Our faces were only a few inches apart. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as though to say something but she never got the chance. Just as I closed the gap- _

I woke up. I stared at one of the hut's walls. My dream was perfect. Perfectly cruel. I frowned and pulled my blanket tighter around myself. _Code, even my dreams are against me now…. _I sighed and sat up. I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep at all that night. I stood up and pulled on my cloak and mask. I sat on the dock by the water's edge. The moon reflected off the pond making the whole place shimmer in silver light, but I paid no attention to its beauty. I had only one thing of beauty on my mind…  
"Oh Vanellope" I whispered to no one "I am so sorry"

I blamed myself hard for her kidnapping. I let her slip right through my fingers, I let her get kidnapped by that-that MAD MAN! My candle flared up some and I sighed. Then I heard screaming.  
"_Nanidesu ka_?!" I exclaimed. I ran towards the village- the village that was now on fire.

I ran into the village with my mask down and sword drawn; to see Takeshi laughing amongst the chaos of the burning village and screaming villagers. I also saw he had warriors, clad in black samurai armor with shadows shifting in and out of them, making them seem to change constantly.  
"TAKESHI!" I roared. The mad man turned around still grinning. Akihiko had appeared at my side along with Amaterasu. They both growled at him.  
"Ah, the prodigal student returns" He said and chuckle menacingly. Under my mask I glared at him.  
"Stop this! Before someone gets hurt" I growled "And by someone; I mean _you_"  
"I see your time with wolves has made your tongue sharper" Takeshi said. If I had hackles, they would have risen "And why would I stop? I finally get to see what my army and my commanding officer is capable of. Isn't that right, Koorikumo-sama?"  
He stepped aside and my stomach twisted into knots. I'm glad my face was covered by a mask or he would have seen the look of absolute horror on my face. She was standing there, clad in midnight colored samurai armor without the mask. Her eyes had changed to possessed black orbs with ice-blue irises.  
"Absolutely master" Vanellope said and smirked at me.

Japanese 

_Hai- _Yes

_Oshie te kudasai! Kore ha mi ta koto ga ari masu _Hotaru-sama?_- _Please tell us! Have you seen Hotaru-sama?

_Koko ni i masu- _I'm right here

_Anata no tasuke?!- _Your help?!

_Anata ha kore wo koukai shinai you ni- _You won't regret this

_Watashito omou- _I think I will

_Koko wo deyo u- _Let's get out of here

_Nanidesu ka?!- _What the heck?!


	14. Chapter 12: The Kill

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa, Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, Swiftshadow2000, Jacob R. Davis, SpinelStar The true Beatlemaniac, vanellopesweets17, Pixelina Pixie, Anonymous, D Mysterious and The Bowser Monster for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**I dunno why you guys are so shocked about Vanellope being evil, I spent an **_**entire **_**chapter on her turning evil. *shrugs* **

Chapter 12: The Kill  
_Look in my eyes! You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you!_

Candlehead POV 

"What have you done to her?!" I all but screeched at Takeshi. The villain laughed.  
"Done to her? I have upgraded her" He said and ran a finger across her cheek. My fists clenched and I felt anger boil inside of me "She isn't Vanellope any longer. She is Koorikumo-sama now. The commanding officer of my army"  
"_Hai_. Takeshi-sama" She said and dipped her head to him. I was shaking with rage. My arm was throbbing but not with pain, with power. A black flame started to dance around my cursed arm as I stood there shaking.  
"Koorikumo-sama, show them why you're the C.O" Takeshi ordered. Vanellope grinned menacingly and in her hands a Naginata appeared, a spear-like weapon with a long curved blade. She charged at me. I stood my ground but in a defensive stance. Akihiko snarled at her but I shook my head.  
"This is my fight. Help the others" I said to him sternly. The wolves nodded and ran off, and I took Vanellope's attack full on.

She was like a demon, using her glitch fully to her advantage. If it weren't for my agility I'd be dead.  
"Vanellope stop! This isn't you!" I pleaded with her as I blocked her swings and stabs at me.  
"Isn't it?" She snarled and our blades locked for a second, keeping me staring into her possessed eyes "And how would you know if it wasn't?"  
I kicked her stomach and pushed her away some.  
"Because the Vanellope I know is kind!" I yelled. She slashed at me and I jumped over the blade. "The Vanellope I know is caring!"  
"Stop it!" She screeched and attempted to hit me with the butt of her Naginata. I dodged it.  
"The Vanellope I know is amazing!" I yelled and blocked a swing from her blade.  
"I am _not _Vanellope! I am Koorikumo!" She growled and glitched.

I saw her flash beside me all too late. Her blade slashed open my side. I dropped my sword. My eyes widen and I just barely had time to jump to the side before she cut open my throat. She jumped at me and I side stepped. I grabbed her blade and twisted it in such a way that it disarmed her. She gasped but then ran forward punching at me. I blocked her punched and roundhouse kicked her in the side. She winced and I frowned.  
"Stop making me hurt you!" I pleaded with her. Her black eyes narrowed.  
"Stop making me hurt you!" She mocked me and threw a few kicks of her own at me. I blocked each one then she ran forward and tackled me to the ground. She knelt on top of me and punched at my face. I put my arms in front of my face to protect it but eventually open palmed her and hit her chin. It stunned her for a second. I shoved her off me and I had just enough time to grab my sword. I stood over with the blade to her neck but I couldn't do it.

"Kill me already Hotaru" She growled "Or is your stupid oath preventing you?"  
"I will not kill you" I said firmly. A cruel smirk spread on her lips.  
"Then you'll die!" She shouted and kicked my knee. I stumbled and she got up and grabbed her Naginata. Again I went back to blocking and parrying her blows. Her possessed eyes never left mine but suddenly she was tackled by- an oreo?! I looked up to see atop the hill Wynnchel, Duncan and just about all the oreo guards were charging into battle. I would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it, if it weren't for the fact that it was actually helping defeat our enemies. Takeshi who had been fighting Amaterasu saw this and glared at them.  
"_Ritoriito_!" He ordered. Vanellope looked at him and for a second I thought I saw relief in Vanellope's eyes. In _her _eyes, not these possessed ones. For a second I thought I saw those warm hazel eyes return, but as quickly as they had come, they were gone. Vanellope shoved the oreo off of her and ran to Takeshi's side as they retreated.

I let my sword fall to the ground as I collapsed. _Oh Code, oh Code, oh Code, oh Code! What have I let happen to Vanellope? _I felt tears burn in my eyes but I blinked them back. _No tears. Not now. Now is time to be strong Hotaru, now is the time to fight. _I got up, sheathed my sword and ran over to Wynnchel and Duncan.  
"Wynnchel, Duncan, good to see you" I said to the cops.  
"Good to see _you_ ma'am" Wynnchel said.  
"Who sent you?" I asked.  
"I did" Taffyta stepped out from behind Wynnchel. My eyes widened.  
"Why?" I asked her and looked away somewhat shamefully "After all I've said to you…"  
"You're still my closest friend" She admitted quietly and licked her lollipop self-consciously. I looked up and smiled at her.  
"What of the other racers? Are they staying in Sugar Rush?" I asked. She nodded "Good. As it is I don't even want _you_ here"  
Taffyta rolled her eyes.  
"You're not getting rid of me that easy" She said and shook her lollipop at me. I smirked.  
"I might not but the battle might" I said "I need to gear up"

OooOOOooO

An hour later I was in my samurai garb. I had changed a few things when it came to the outfit. For example it had my color theme and my wolf mask and cloak, instead of a samurai mask. I had also gotten rid of some of the extra armor, just keeping my breastplate, shoulder and shin guards and my gauntlets. The wear beneath the armor however, was standard of a samurai.

I looked in a mirror of myself. _There will be blood tonight… _I thought grimly. I blinked hard.  
"Knock, knock" I turned slightly and saw Taffyta leaning against the doorframe also in a little armor. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.  
"Nice outfit _watashino tomodach_" I said and she rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Hey if I may ask, who was that samurai you were fighting?" She asked. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.  
"It was Vanellope" I whispered and opened my eyes. Taffyta looked at me like I had grown another head.  
"_Vanellope_?!" She exclaimed "How?! She's just a glitch! She couldn't fight like that"  
"She's _not _just a glitch!" I snapped at her then blushed "Sorry…I'm a little stressed"  
Taffyta gave me an apprehensive look, then a knowing smile spread on her lips.  
"You like her huh? And I mean _like_ her" She said. I blushed deeper.  
"Sh-shut up!" I stammered.  
"Oh my code you do! You like Vanellope!" She said and grinned.  
"Taaaafffy!" I whined.  
"You like Vanellope! You like Vanellope!" She taunted and ran around me in a circle.  
"Taffy! Stop it!" I complained and glared at her.  
"You love her, you love her. Yooooou LOOOOVE her!" She said in a sing-song voice. My entire face was probably crimson by that point.  
"Errgh" I groaned and tried to hide my face.  
"Candlehead and Vanellope sitting in a tree-" She started. I whirled around to her.  
"Don't!" I warned her.  
"K. I. S. S. I. N. G!" I facepalmed "First comes _looovve_. Then comes _marriage_. Then comes-"  
"Don't say it!" I yelped.  
"The baby in the baby carriage!" She finished grinning.  
"GAH! Taffy! Why did you have to do that?!" I almost yelled at her. I turned away while my blush died down.  
"Geez, I'm sorry" She said and I sighed.  
"No… it's okay" I said and turned around "Cause it's true"  
Her eyes widened slightly but then she grinned.  
"Well then, we'd better get her back huh?" She said and I smiled.  
"Yeah" I said determined "We _will" _

**Allo peeps! Amaris here, here's a link to a sneak peek that will come soon: **amaris-the-demon .deviantart / art/ By-Her-Hand-392986791 **(No spaces) **

Japanese

_Hai_- Yes

_Ritoriito!- _Retreat!

_Watashino tomodach_- My friend


	15. Chapter 13: This Is War

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa, Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, Swiftshadow2000, Jacob R. Davis, SpinelStar The true Beatlemaniac, vanellopesweets17, Pixelina Pixie, Anonymous, D Mysterious, The Bowser Monster and Juggernaut141 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**I'll say it again. If you gotta problem with Vanilla Candle f*ck off. I don't wanna hear about it. **

Chapter 13: This Is War  
_You lock me out, you knock me down but I will find my way around. I won't surrender. This is war_

Candlehead POV

Takeshi didn't attack during the day; which was good because it gave me some time to teach Taffyta a few basic techniques, which would keep her from getting killed. We practiced in the village dojo.  
"You got it Taff?" I asked her after another round of training. She nodded.  
"I, I think so" She said and gripped her twin sai tighter. She had taken an immediate liking to the dagger like weapons, so I let her use them.  
"I still want you as far away from the action as possible. I don't want anyone else getting hurt" I told her sternly. Taffyta smirked.  
"Okay sensei" She said and rolled her eyes. I laughed.  
"Technically I _am _your sensei" I pointed out.  
"Whatever Candles" She glanced to the west. The sun was going down "You'd better get ready to fight"  
"You're right" I said. I walked off the mat, bowed to it then put my shoes on and ran to where the other samurai and warriors in general were gathering.

Amaterasu and Akihiko were standing off to the side of the small army we had. Ama looked angry and conflicted.  
"What is wrong?" I asked her.  
_"Smoke to the west. This is not the only village Takeshi burned" _She said and bared her teeth. I glared in that direction.  
"That man will perish by my hand" I swore. Ama looked at me.  
_"You need to know something…_" She whispered the rest of the secret in my ear. I grinned.

OooOOOooO

Takeshi attacked smack at sun down. And he had an army. An army at _least _three times bigger than ours. I could see Takeshi riding on the back of a giant boar.  
"He is not a master of subtly is he?" I asked Ama. The wolf looked very worried "What is it?"  
_"A boar…no he couldn't have"_ She murmured to herself. But I was concerned too. In this game there were a few mini-games where you could fight the gods of the forests, like Amaterasu or-

My breath hitched.  
"Yama?!" I said shocked. A boar, even bigger that Ama walked up next to Takeshi "I thought the boar god would never side with humans! Or _Shinigami_ for that matter!"  
Ama's hackles rose and she growled. I gripped my sword's hilt tightly. If Takeshi had convinced Yama to fight with him, that meant we were going up against an army of shadows, and of Yama's herd of giant boars. Sure enough at hundred and probably more boars were at the front line of Takeshi's army. My stomach twisted into knots. _Yes, there will be blood tonight… _

Then all hell broke loose.

The armies collided in the giant field next to the _Seishin Shinrin_. I slashed, dodged, fought and killed wild boars and shadow warriors alike, it didn't matter. All that mattered was protecting the village people. Blood splattered all over me as a stabbed a boar through the eye and then I turned around and came face to snout with Yama; the boar god himself.  
"_Dou shite masu ka?! Uragirimono!_" I yelled at him. The giant boar roared in response and charged me. I barely jumped out of the way as the porker ran past me. He did a sharp U-turn at came charging back at me. _Of all times not to have Naginata! _I thought and rolled out of the way again. This time though, one of his giant tusks grazed my already wounded side. I yelped in pain and this time had no time to get out of the way of his charge.

If you want to know what it's like to be charged into by a giant boar god, imagine being hit by a freight train. The wind was knocked out of me, but, I grabbed some of the rough hair on his snout, so I would not be run completely over by him. I held on for dear life as he shook me around wildly attempting to get me off him. Finally he threw me up into the air but I angled myself in midair, my sword pointing downwards, towards the boar's giant head.

_KER-SHLICK! _

The boar froze as my sword went hilt deep into his head. The thing roared in agonizingly but the fell onto his side dead. I took my sword from his head and he blinked out.  
"A shame he won't regenerate until tomorrow" A chilling feminine voice said. I turned around and saw Vanellope standing amongst the carnage, covered in blood much like me. I gritted my teeth.  
"I don't want to hurt you" I said pleadingly. The possessed president laughed.  
"You don't have much of a choice, unless you want to _die_" She growled. Pain stabbed at my heart. _Takeshi will pay for this _I thought bitterly. Then Vanellope charged. Again I just blocked a parried her blows, I didn't have the heart to try and stab back at her.

"Fight back!" She snarled.  
"No!" I yelled back. She disarmed me and I jumped over her blade. I made a mad dive for my sword but suddenly something slammed hard into the back of my head and I blacked out.

Japanese 

_Shinigami- _God or spirits of Death

_Dou shite masu ka?! Uragirimono!- _How could you?! You traitor!


	16. Chapter 14: The Winner Takes It All

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa, Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, Swiftshadow2000, Jacob R. Davis, SpinelStar The true Beatlemaniac, vanellopesweets17, Pixelina Pixie, Anonymous, D Mysterious, The Bowser Monster and Juggernaut141 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

**LORD JEEBUS! THIS (technically) HAS FIFTEEN CHAPTERS ALREADY?! GOD DAMN!**

Chapter 14: The Winner Takes It All  
_The gods may throw the dice, their minds as cold as ice and someone way down here loses someone dear. The winner takes it all, the loser has to fall_

Candlehead POV 

My eyes cracked open and I groaned. My vision was blurry at first but then I saw the carnage all around me. Most everyone had probably regenerated but the old bodies of the characters were still there. I sat up groggily and winced. I felt the back of my head and felt a huge welt was there. I lifted my mask up some so I could breathe easier.  
"What happened?" I groaned. I looked to my right at the _Seishin Shinrin _and I swore I saw that golden deer there. But when I looked harder the always smiling god was gone. I stood up shakily, pulled my mask back down and started walking back to the village.

Half way there my heart stopped for a second. _Oh no…. _From the looks of the giant boar milling about the village, we had lost. I cursed myself and crept forward, dodging the various boars and scouts that surrounded the village. I peered out from between two houses and saw all the warriors had been chained up, even the _Sugar Rush _Oreos and Wynnchel and Duncan. I gulped and looked around for Takeshi. That's when I saw the platform that had built in the middle of the village. A block of wood was on it and I realized what it was; _it was a chopping block. _

Taffyta was dragged onto the platform by a pair of shadow warriors. She had a _huge _gash on her forehead and blood dribbling from it. Mascara stained her cheeks as she cried. I gasped. _No! No! Not Taffyta! She doesn't deserve to die! _

She was forced onto her knees by the shadow warriors and one of them slammed her head down onto the chopping block.  
"No! P-please, I- I don't want to die!" She sobbed. I felt my throat tighten. Takeshi and Vanellope stood before the platform, Takeshi was grinning but Vanellope's face was expressionless. A large shadow warrior came forward with an axe. Taffyta's eyes grew huge and her entire body shook.  
"No!" She screamed. The two shadow warriors kept her in place until the executioner came forward and put his foot on her head, holding her in place. She shut her eyes tightly and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let her go!" I yelled at Takeshi.  
"Candlehead!" Taffyta cried with hope in her voice. Takeshi turned around with wide eyes. He glared at Vanellope.  
"I thought you said you took care of her" He snarled at Vanellope. My eyes widened slightly. _She lied to him? _ I thought. But I still glared at him.  
"Let. Her. Go" I growled and gripped my sword's hilt.  
"Do you honestly think you can defeat me and save her, before her head is severed from her shoulders?" He asked snidely. Taffyta whimpered. I glared at him before closing my eyes and exhaling slowly.  
"A trade" I said and opened my eyes. Takeshi raised an eyebrow.  
"A trade?" He asked.  
"My life for hers. You let Taffyta go, and I will take her place" I said. Taffyta's eyes widened.  
"Hmm and how do I know you won't just start fighting the minute I release her?" He asked. I gritted my teeth but threw my sword at his feet. He gave me a surprised look.  
"I want you to swear that Taffyta will leave here unharmed, that she will make it to Sugar Rush alive" I said and glared at Takeshi. The necromancer looked down at the sword at his feet.  
"Very well. Release her" He said. The executioner grunted and undid Taffyta shackles. The platinum blonde stared at me with a mixture of sadness and disbelief.

Two shadow warriors led me to the platform. As I walked passed Taffyta she started to cry again.  
"Candlehead I'm sorry!" She said. I shook my head and pushed my mask up.  
"Don't be" I said and gave her a brave smile. She looked even more mournful and I was shoved forward by one of the warriors. I glared at him but knelt and put my head on the chopping block. Takeshi stood before me.  
"Any last requests?" He sneered at me. I looked up at him.  
"If I am going to die" I glanced at Vanellope "I want it to be by her hand"  
"Very well" He said and grinned "Koorikumo-sama! Come!"

Vanellope jumped onto the platform and stood before me, her Naginata in hand. I looked up at her sorrowfully then put my head back on the chopping block. Maybe I should have been thinking about the evil girl before, about to chop off my head; but instead I found myself thinking about how she was. Kind, caring, sweet- all the reasons I wanted _her _to be the one who had a final word in my death. I closed my eyes and waited.  
"You are a fool Hotaru" She growled but her voice was hoarse "Now you will die"  
"By your hand _Omae_" I said quietly "By your hand"

The swing never came. There was a huge growl and Vanellope was tackled by Akihiko. I smiled at the wolf and Takeshi yelled in outrage. I jumped up and kicked the villain in the chest. He stumbled backwards and fell off the platform. I grabbed my sword as I ran and slashed apart the chains that shackled the warriors. They whooped with glee and started pummeling the shadow warriors. Takeshi got up and charged at me. I blocked his twin swords with my own. Then I heard one of the most beautiful sounds ever-

The sound of fourteen go-karts tearing down a hill into the village. I dunno where they got the grappling hooks and the chains from, but all the racers from Sugar Rush started running over and tripping shadow warriors. It was a beautiful sight. I smiled at Takeshi.  
"It's over" I said triumphantly "Give up"  
"Your victory will be hollow!" He snapped. Then he looked at Vanellope, my stomach twisted into knots. Vanellope had been fighting a pair of villagers; and I guess when Akihiko jumped on her, her ponytail came undone because her long raven hung loosely around her.

"You are no longer useful my dear" He said to her and snapped his fingers. Vanellope gasped and fell to the floor limp.  
"NOOOO!" I screeched. I kicked Takeshi in his soft spot then ran to Vanellope's side. The president was scarcely breathing and her eyes were wide open but glassy and pale blue in color. I felt tears burn in my eyes. Takeshi came up behind me and grabbed me by my neck. He threw me across the way and I hit the floor hard. I rolled over myself a few times.  
"You know I don't even have to kill you" He said and punched me hard in the face "You curse has spread, you'll die soon anyways" He was right too. My curse had spread all the way to my neck. He punched me even harder. Before he hit me again I kicked his knee. He yelped in pain and I got up, this time I pulled out my secret weapon. A six-inch long knife. Takeshi laughed.  
"A knife?!" He exclaimed humorously and grabbed me by my throat. I stabbed his arms and neck mercilessly. He yelled in pain and dropped me. I jumped up though and drove the knife hilt deep into his chest. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees. He started to glitch with red coding.

"You think you can kill me?" He asked and laughed pulling out the knife "I will just regenerate!"  
This time I laughed. His face contorted in confusion.  
"Pop quiz asshole" I said "What happens when a character is killed with a weapon or _poison _not from his own game?" Takeshi's eyes widened and his glitching became worse "That blade was poisoned with the poison of a mushroom from Mario's game"  
"Oh no" He whispered and started gasping for air.  
"Oh _yes. Isao-sama _gave me that blade. He said to use it only when necessary" He gave me a look of astonishment "And I've decided it's necessary to kill you. _Sayounara_" I finished cockily. The villain's face contorted in pain.  
"N-n-n-n-o-ooo!" He screamed, but his scream was pixelated as he fell apart in a shower of red pixels. I stood there for a second more before I remembered Vanellope.

I ran back to her side and picked her up gingerly, as though she might fall apart. I brushed a few strands of her raven hair out of her face before a soft sob escaped my body. I barely noticed Taffyta run up.  
"Candlehead! You were amazing you-" She stopped herself. I glanced up at her, her hands covered her mouth as she gasped "Oh no"  
Amaterasu walked over calmly and sniffed Vanellope's forehead.  
_"She is not completely gone, not yet" _The wolf goddess said calmly. My eyes widened. _"You know who can save her"  
_"The deer god" I murmured.  
_"Yes. That god is none other than the Shishigami" _She said. I nodded. The Shishigami was the god of life and death.  
"He could save her…" I said and nodded to myself. I stood up holding Vanellope bridal style.  
"Where are you going?" Taffyta asked.  
"Straight into The Forest Of The Gods" I said then spun on my heel and ran towards the _Seishin Shinrin._

Japanese POV 

_Sayounara- _Good bye

_Seishin Shinrin- _ Spirit Forest


	17. Chapter 15: Carry You

**Thanks to ColtBrony, Iluvvanellopevonschweetz, annabre24, PrankK1ng, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, The Not-So-Ultimate Writer, Emiliee D, marioguy681, I support PewDieCry, ShadowTails130, LuluCalliope, Tellingitlikeitis154, ilypandaz, Sam L. Manson, Kozaky97, Afiction, Just a Crazy-Man, Awena-Sachi, Lonewo1f28, Katyuana, ZePuKa, Goomba300, xXxGuardian SinxXx, El Ohkin, diastermovieguy, nyancatgirl11, Swiftshadow2000, Jacob R. Davis, SpinelStar The true Beatlemaniac, vanellopesweets17, Pixelina Pixie, Anonymous, D Mysterious, The Bowser Monster and Juggernaut141 for reviewing/following/favoriting!**

Chapter 15: Carry You  
_The demons are screaming so loud in your head. You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised; but nothing's too heavy – just hold on, I'll carry you_

Candlehead POV

I ran with a speed I didn't know I had in me. I kept Vanellope close to my chest as I leapt over bushes and roots and ducked low hanging branches. I couldn't- no- I _wouldn't _stop running. _Vanellope hang on _I thought.

I ran into the swamp like area and jumped across several of the small islands of spongy grass before stopping on one that seemed to be in the center. I set Vanellope down on the soft grass with half of her body in the water. The water melted away her heavy samurai armor and restored her back to her normal clothes.

I knelt on the island just behind her.  
"Please come, please come" I begged quietly. For several long minutes I stay like that. Kneeling just behind Vanellope and silently praying. Then I heard the faintest sound of water dripping. I looked up and saw the Shishigami walking gracefully towards us. I ducked my head again but my eyes continued to watch the stag-like god. He stopped just before Vanellope and seemingly breathed on her forehead. Then he smiled at me and trotted off into the shadows of the forest.

I got up quickly and jumped in the water besides Vanellope. My heart was racing. _Did he heal her?_ I thought. Her eyes had closed but other than that, she still looked…dead. Tears brimmed my eyes and I hugged her tightly, one of her arms were draped over my shoulder, while the other hung limply at her side. I thought I was gonna break down sobbing….but then I heard her cough and the arm that was hanging limply by her side seemed to wrap around me. My eyes widened.  
"Candlehead?" She croaked. I blinked hard and breathed out relieved "Wha-what happened?"  
"A lot of bad things _Omae, _but it's okay now" I couldn't help but nuzzle her neck some "You're okay" I said softly. I heard her gasp and I thought it was because how close we were to each other but instead grip on me tightened slightly.  
"What are those?" She whispered. I looked around us and saw several _kodama _had gathered around us, watching us curiously. I smiled.  
"They're just _kodama, Omae, _forest spirits. They won't harm us" I said. She nodded slightly and pulled out of the hug. I let her but kept my hands on her waist.

As I assumed she almost immediately crumpled but I caught her.  
"Ugh, I feel like I just ran a ten mile marathon" She said and I smirked.  
"Battles have a tendency to do that to people" I said. She looked into my eyes and a blush painted her face. I smiled softly and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, my own cheeks were burning but I didn't care much.  
"Why am I so weak?" She asked. I sighed and scooped her up bridal style.  
"I'll explain everything but right now you need to rest" I said. Her face turned crimson and I smiled softly at her.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Oh! I've just never seen with your hair down" I said.  
"Oh yeah, I um-" She started to stammer out.  
"You look beautiful" I said. Her eyes widened but she smiled softly. I walked out of the forest carrying the wet girl and feeling happier than I had in a _long _time.

OooOOOooO

I walked into the village with Vanellope still in my arms. When Taffyta saw us she clicked her tongue and moved her eyebrows up and down. I rolled my eyes at her but secretly I was pleased. Ama walked towards us and Vanellope's eyes widened.  
"He healed her" I said to the wolf goddess.  
_"Are you okay?" _She asked me. I looked at my arm and nodded.  
"_Domo arigatou_ Amaterasu" I said to the wolf goddess. Her black lips pulled back in a smile then she barked sharply, and Akihiko and she ran back into the _Seishin Shinrin. _

"Firefly, I think I can walk now" Vanellope said.  
"Okay" I said and let her put her feet down. I kept one arm around her waist which was a good thing; because she swayed on her feet and nearly fell again. But she leaned against me and was okay.  
"_Arigatou_" She thanked me quietly.  
"It's no problem _Omae_" I said back to her. Minty Zaki gasped at the Japanese I said and giggled but I gave her a glare that said: 'If you tell _anyone _what that means, I will kill you'. The lime-green haired racer shrugged and I rolled my eyes.  
"We'll take each step together, okay?" I told Vanellope. She nodded and together we walked to a porch that she could sit on. Kichiro approached us and I bowed to him.  
"I believe now is a time for celebration" He said then turned to the villagers, the warriors, the Sugar Rush characters "A celebration for all who helped defend this game! And saved it!"

Everyone cheered and I smiled. Vanellope also smiled tiredly and put her head on my shoulder. I blushed but grinned one of my famous, goofy grins. Looking down at the raven haired president, I couldn't help it. While everyone was giving each other high fives and the villagers were busting out the fireworks, I leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the top of Vanellope's head. Luckily, the president had passed out but I still felt happy. The _Kenmei Na Jixyose _and a few of her helpers came over to help Vanellope out and they carried her to the wise woman's hut. I sighed and got up. Kichiro was right, it was time for celebration.

OooOOOooO

Despite all I had done today, when night fell I found my feet carried me away from the village and the celebration and to the Place of Peace. I sat down at the water's edge and breathed out happily.  
"It's over" I said to myself "It's all over"  
"That it is" Someone said. I turned slightly and saw Vanellope standing there. She looked a ton better and came at sat down next to me.  
"You look better" I commented. She smiled at me.  
"Thanks. Your wise woman fixed me up" She said and looked at the moon "You don't get a moon like that in Sugar Rush"  
"No you don't" I said but honestly that wasn't what I was paying attention to. I was paying attention to how the moonlight made her midnight black hair gleam and eyes sparkle. How her hazel eyes were soft and filled with happiness. How beautiful she looked.  
"Candlehead?" She asked suddenly.  
"Yeah _Omae?_" I asked back.  
"What does _Omae _mean?" She asked. I smirked.  
"I said I wouldn't tell" I said and looked away from her.  
"Oh come on! Please?" She begged. I made the mistake of looking at her. In between how beautiful she looked and her puppy-dog eyes; I crumpled. But it also made me braver.  
"Okay fine" I said. She smiled and I took her hand in mine. I saw a pink tint on her cheeks.  
"Firefly?" She asked and gulped. I leaned forward.  
"_Omae _means my love" I whispered in her ear.  
"M-m-my l-lo-" Before she could finish the question I kissed her right on the lips.

Her lips were soft and sweet, and I cupped the side of her face. For a second Vanellope didn't do anything; but suddenly wrapped her arms around my waist and angled her head better to make the kiss deeper. After several long seconds we pulled apart. Her eyes were sparkling.  
"That took you long enough" She said and I laughed.  
"Whatever my love" I said. She smiled and we kissed again.

I never felt happier in my entire life.

**OH MY GOSH! IT'S OVER! Thanks again to all of you wonderful FanFictioneers who followed, faved and reviewed this, it made it worth writing! You guys are awesome! **

**Peace out my peeps and write on! *collapses onto keyboard* **


End file.
